My Heart is Yours
by Arwennicole
Summary: A loved one goes missing. Can she find him before it’s too late? It creates an adventure of a lifetime....again. FINISHED!
1. Gone

My Heart is Yours

By

Nicole

**Disclaimer: I don't own the _Power Rangers_. I just own the plot and the characters that don't exist.**

**Summary: A loved one goes missing. Can she find him before it's too late?**

My Heart is Yours

Chapter 1: Gone

She woke up and smiled as she felt familiar strong arms around her. She looked over her shoulder and smiled to see him asleep. She reached over and touched his face and ran her fingers through his long brown and blonde streaked hair. "Morning, Ashley," he told her quietly.

"Morning, Andros," she answered.

Ashley smiled as she kissed Andros and wrapped her arms around his neck. They were dating for two years now. However, at the moment, they were in their apartment. they moved in together not long after Ashley graduated high school. Andros sighed as he stroked her face once they pulled apart. He suddenly saw the smile on her face turn to a frown. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

"You're leaving today," she replied sadly.

Andros sighed as he touched face. "I will be back. That I promise you," he assured her. Ashley smiled and held onto her boyfriend's hand.

"I love you," she whispered.

Andros smiled and kissed her again before answering her. Andros pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you too," he answered. He then got out of bed and went to get ready for the mission.

Ashley rubbed the back of her neck as she watched as Andros get ready to leave. "Do you really have to go on this "top secret" mission?" She asked. Andros sighed as he walked over to Ashley.

"I have to. Don't worry, Ash, I'll be back soon," he assured her.

Then he walked over to T. J. first. He then shook his hand. "Take care of yourself, Andros," T. J. told him. Andros nodded and hugged Cassie.

"Whatever mission it is, don't get yourself killed on it," she insisted.

"I won't," he assured her.

He shook Carlos's hand before walking by. Zhane and Andros shared their handshake. "Take care, man," Zhane told him. Andros nodded before hugging Karone tight.

"Be careful, you're all I have left," she whispered.

Unlike the others, she was the only one who knew what his mission was. "I'll be fine," he assured her. Once he reached Ashley, she hugged him tight. "I'll be back," he murmured. Ashley buried her face into his neck.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he answered.

Andros kissed her goodbye before getting on the ship and leaving.

**(Two Days Later)**

Andros sighed as he went through the systems. "This system has no life signs," DECA informed. Andros sighed and then he sat down. He pulled out a picture of him and Ashley that was taken not long after they arrived on Earth.

Andros was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, a red sweater, and his hair was pulled back in a half-ponytail.

Ashley was wearing white shoes, a knee-length blue and white checkered skirt, a white tank top, a yellow blouse with the buttons undone, and her hair had two small braids tied back in a ponytail.

Andros had his arms around her waist with the side of his head pressed against hers. Ashley had her hands on his. They both had smiles on their faces.

Andros smiled as he traced Ashley's face. "I'll be home soon," he whispered. Just then, the alarms went off.

"Intruder alert," DECA informed.

Andros stood up and got into a fighting stance. Just then, cloaked figures came onto the bridge. Andros tried fighting them off, but then someone knocked him over the head and he fell unconscious. "Remove that morpher," the leader ordered. One of the guards removed Andros's morpher and they dragged him out of the bridge and onto another ship. Still sitting on the controls was the morpher and the photograph.


	2. Heartache

Chapter 2: Heartache

Three months passed since Andros went on his mission and disappeared. However, only Karone and Kinwon knew what kind of mission Andros had gone on. Ashley was heartbroken hearing that her boyfriend had gone missing. Despite her family's objections, she wanted to find him. She refused to give up on Andros.

Ashley was packing her bags and getting ready to leave when her mother came into her and Andros's apartment. "Ashley, I insist that you stop this," she insisted. Ashley looked up at her.

"What are you talking about?" Ashley demanded.

"This, running after this boy," Mrs. Hammond replied.

Ashley sighed as she kept getting her things together. "Sweetie, how can you keep hoping he'll come back? Do you think he even left on a mission?" Mrs. Hammond asked.

"Mom, I can't do this right now, I have to find Andros," Ashley insisted.

Just then, her dad came in. "Daddy," she whispered.

"Why do you insist on being with him? He's not even from here," he pointed out.

Ashley sighed as she watched her mother pick up a picture of her and Andros. "You've been dating Andros for two years. You're lucky the school allowed him to take you to the prom," she snapped. Ashley felt tears press against her eyes when she saw her mom holding her and Andros's prom picture.

"You two have been on Andros's case since the day you met him. Why?" Ashley asked.

"Because he was never good enough for you," Mr. Hammond replied.

"You know what, I don't care anymore. Put my stuff down, leave Andros's things be. I'm going to find him," Ashley snapped.

She grabbed the prom picture from her mother and grabbed Andros's Space Jacket. "I'm leaving," she snapped. Mr. and Mrs. Hammond watched as Ashley hurried out of the room with Andros's jacket in hand.

Ashley sighed as she got onto the ship that was left so she could find Andros. Zhane and Karone got onto the ship with her. "We're not stopping until we find that ship," she informed. Zhane and Karone nodded. "Okay, Zhane, scan all areas for Andros's ship as we go through each system," she informed.

"You got it, Ash," Zhane replied.

"Karone, just watch for his signal," Ashley instructed.

Karone nodded and got to work while Ashley continued to look through each system to find Andros's signal.

**(Two Days Later)**

Ashley was sitting on the bed looking at a picture of Andros that was taken on their first anniversary. Ashley sighed as she lied down on held the picture to her. "Andros, where are you?" She whispered. She closed her eyes and ended up holding Andros's jacket, his scent filling her nose again. Memories coming into her mind.

**(Flashback)**

_**Ashley walked out of school and rubbed her forehead. Today was a bad day. She was late for class, she left her homework sitting on her desk, and not only that, Sean Rogers, the star football player, was bugging her. All Ashley wanted to do was go home and get ready for a date with Andros. "Hey, Ashley," Sean called. Ashley groaned and looked over at Sean.**_

_**Sean had ear-length blonde hair, green eyes, he was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, a red t-shirt, and a letter jacket.**_

_**"Sean, not now, I'm waiting for my ride," Ashley insisted. Sean wrapped his arm around Ashley's shoulders.**_

"**_Come on, Ash, I think it would be better for your image if you dated someone that was actually part of our school system," Sean insisted._**

_**Ashley lifted Sean's arm off her shoulders. "Uh, I like the way my "image" is. Especially when I have a boyfriend who cares for me as who I am," she insisted. She went to walk away when Sean grabbed her arm.**_

"**_Nobody backs out on me," he snapped._**

"**_Let me go," Ashley snapped._**

_**Andros then came over and took Sean's hand off her shoulder. "I think she said let her go," Andros told him. Ashley rubbed her arm slightly and then Andros led her away with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Are you okay?" He asked.**_

"**_Yeah, I'm fine," she replied._**

_**They walked over to Andros's red jeep and got in. Ashley then kissed his cheek and Andros held onto her hand as he drove off.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Ashley sighed as she woke up, not even realizing that she had fallen asleep. Karone then came in. "Ashley, we found his ship," she informed. Ashley got up and went to the bridge.

Andros's ship was waiting for them. Ashley beamed aboard and immediately started searching for Andros. "ANDROS!" She called. She looked up and saw that DECA was blown out again. She ran to the bridge and saw that it was empty, completely empty. "ANDROS!" She called. She looked around, her heart was thumping against her chest. Tears welled up in her eyes when she couldn't find her boyfriend. However, something caught her eye. She saw Andros's morpher and the photograph sitting on the controls. She picked it up and she sat down. "Please, no," she whispered.

"Ash, you might want to come and look at this," Zhane informed.

Ashley stood up and walked over to the computer. Ashley watched in horror as Andros tried fighting off the intruders, but she wanted as one of them knocked him out with the hilt of his sword making Andros fall unconscious. Ashley sat down in shock. "What kind of mission did he go on?" She asked. Karone sighed as she sat across from Ashley.

"I shouldn't be telling you this, but you deserve to know," Karone started.

Ashley looked at Karone. "What is it, Karone? You know what Andros's mission was?" She asked. Karone nodded.

"During the past year, people from KO-35 have been captured by this bounty hunter called, Balavan. He's the most dangerous bounty hunter in the universe. Andros's mission was to go after Balavan, bring the Karovans and Balavan back to KO-35. Balavan is supposed to be going on trail for his crimes. However, there was a risk, a risk Andros knew about. Many people went in after Balavan, none of them came back," Karone explained.

Ashley couldn't take it anymore. She suddenly burst into tears and fell to the floor on her knees and cried. Karone hugged Ashley tight and Zhane hugged both girls. Ashley knew that Andros was still alive. It was Karone and Zhane that would need to believe that Andros would fight to stay alive no matter what it took. At the moment, all they could do was try and figure out how to bring Andros, the Karovans, and Balavan back to KO-35.


	3. Andros's Pain

Chapter 3: Andros's Pain

Andros woke up feeling pain shoot through his head and body. He wasn't surprised to see his surroundings. He got used to them for the past three months he was in that cell. However, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't contact Ashley, Zhane, or Karone. With the band sitting on his head, it blocked his telepathic link to them. He looked up and the light nearly blinded him when the door opened. The evil bounty hunter, Balavan, stood in front of him.

He had chin-length dark brown hair, gray eyes, he was wearing black boots, black pants, a black long-sleeved shirt, a black cloak, on his right side was a sword, and on his left side was a blaster.

Balavan nodded to his henchman and Andros hit the ground when they unchained his arms and legs. The bounty hunter laughed to see the former Red Ranger struggling to stand up. "Now, Andros of KO-35, are you willing to tell us what your colony is planning for it to get back together?" He asked. Andros looked at him in pain.

"I---will---never---tell," he snapped.

Balavan glared at him. "Shall we execute him my lord?" One of his henchmen asked.

"No, we need the information he has. If we execute him now, that information will be lost forever," Balavan replied.

Andros winced in pain when he was thrown onto his knees. "We have other means of getting the information we need," Balavan snapped. Andros glared at him.

"I will never betray my colony," Andros snapped.

"Then allow me to say this, Andros, If you don't tells us what those plans are, we'll find that precious girlfriend of yours."

Andros couldn't believe his ears, they were actually going to plan on capturing Ashley. "From what my men say what she looks like in the picture, she could be a great asset to my empire," Balavan added. Andros slowly stood up.

"If you touch her, I'm going to kill you with my bare hands," Andros snapped.

Andros went to attack Balavan when one of the henchman grabbed his arms and the other one punched him in the stomach. Andros hit the ground coughing and holding his stomach. Balavan nodded to his men and they grabbed Andros's arms. "Then tell me what I need to know," Balavan snapped. Andros glared at him.

"No," Andros snapped.

Balavan sighed and rubbed his temple and walked towards the door. Andros knew what was coming. Another henchman came in and Andros saw it coming. Again they were going to try and beat the information out of him.

Balavan stormed into his throne room and walked towards a crimson red curtain. He tossed it aside and the workers looked up. "Is it finished?" He asked.

"Not quite yet, milord, there's still some fixing we need to do for the technology itself. Since we don't want to much of it going into his mind. Too much of it can kill him," a worker replied.

"Make it quick, I want that information," he snapped.

"Yes, milord."

Balavan touched the metal table before him that had shackles there. He grinned evilly. "Yes, this will be perfect," he sneered. He touched the shackles with a cackle. "Andros of KO-35 won't be able to resist this," he laughed.

Andros groaned as his arms and legs were chained back up against the wall. Andros went way back into his mind to forget where he was. A place where he could only be with Ashley.

**(Flashback)**

_**Andros looked around the gym in disbelief. "I never been a "prom" before," he commented. Ashley smiled as she held onto his hand.**_

"**_It'll be fun, trust me," she assured him._**

_**Andros smiled and nodded. "Come on," she insisted. She grabbed his hand and led him over to get their picture taken. "At least Mr. Caplan let you come," she commented.**_

"**_I'm glad I did come," he agreed._**

_**Ashley laughed and then Andros wrapped his arms around her as they posed for their picture. Then Ashley led him away. Andros saw the necklace he gave Ashley hanging around her neck. She never took the necklace off, as if it were the last thing she had left of him. "I remember when I gave you this," he commented. Ashley smiled and gave him a kiss.**_

"**_I'll never forget the day you gave me this," she agreed._**

_**She then hugged him tight. Andros hugged her back and sighed. "Ash, I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time," he told her.**_

"**_What is it?" She asked._**

_**Andros took a deep breath as he started to tell her. "You and I have been getting closer during the past year. I realized I have a feeling I never had before. What I'm trying to say is that I love you, Ashley," he replied. Ashley's eyes widened in disbelief.**_

"**_You love me?" She asked._**

"**_Yeah, I do," he replied._**

_**Ashley smiled as she hugged him tight. "I love you too," she answered. Andros smiled as he hugged her back.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Andros woke up in his cell and he lowered his head. "Ashley, please don't come and find me," he whispered.


	4. Never Give Up

Chapter 4: Never Give Up

Three more months went by and they still couldn't find Andros. He was gone without a trace. The only thing they found was what they saw in the computers of who captured him. Almost everyone but Zhane, Karone, and Ashley believed that Andros was dead.

Ashley sat down on her and Andros's bed with Andros's pillow in her arms. She looked up when the door opened and saw Carlos standing there. Ashley lied down on her side with her back towards him. "I'm not gonna hear it, Carlos," she told him.

"Ashley, can you just hear me out?" He asked.

Ashley refused to listen. She knew what he was going to say. They were going to try and deny that Andros was still alive. Carlos sighed as he stroked her hair. "Well, you're going to have to. Ashley, Andros was one of my good friends. It's hard for me to even admit that Andros is gone. Believe me Ash, if this Balavan is as dangerous as Karone says he is, then it's impossible for Andros to even survive in his grip for this long," Carlos explained. Ashley shook her head.

"I'm not going to believe it, Carlos. When you love someone so much, you get these feelings that when other people thing they're dead, you just know they're alive," Ashley explained.

Ashley got up from the bed and she walkedo ver to her closet. She pulled out her Space uniform and went to get changed. Carlos sighed as he looked at her when she came out of the bathroom. "Say whatever you like, Carlos. I'm going to find Andros," she informed. She pulled her hair back in a braid and then she lifted her communicator up to her mouth. "Zhane, Karone, get the ship ready. We leave to find Andros in an hour," she informed.

"On our way, Ash," Karone answered.

Ashley looked at Carlos. "I'm sorry, Carlos but I know he's alive," she insisted.

"How do you know that, Ashley? You can't get through to him with telepathy," Carlos pointed out.

Ashley stalled thinking of that sinking in. Carlos was right about that. "I just have a feeling that he's alive," Ashley informed. She grabbed her backpack and then she picked her and Andros's prom picture up again. "He's my soul mate, Carlos," she added. Carlos sighed as he watched her go. There was no way he could stop her from trying to find Andros. Ashley packed some of her personal items and left.

When she arrived on the ship, Zhane and Karone were ready to go. "DECA, get ready for takeoff," Ashley instructed. Ashley then went to Andros's controls and took off.

As Ashley was scanning for Andros, she just wished she could find him so everything would be okay again.

**(On the Planet)**

Andros woke up with a bad kink in his neck. Andros slowly lifted his head when the door opened and saw Balavan enter the room again. "Did you sleep well?" He taunted. Andros groaned slightly as Balavan's henchmen undid the chains again and let Andros fall to the floor. Balavan knelt down to Andros's level. "You know, you'd sleep better if you would just tell me the plans," he told him.

"I won't tell," Andros snapped.

"That's fine, you don't have to tell us verbally anymore. We have other means to do it. Bring him."

Andros winced as the henchmen grabbed his arms and dragged him out of his cell.

Balavan nodded and Andros was placed on the table. Andros could barely open his eyes from being in darkness for so long. He felt wires being placed into the headband on his head. The shackles clamped down around his wrists and ankles. "If you won't tell us willingly, we'll take the information," he informed. Andros bit his lip as the pain rushed through his head. "More," Balavan instructed. Andros felt pain rushing through his head and tried not to give Balavan the satisfaction of him crying out in pain. However, he did. Andros threw his head back and cried out in pain.

"ASHLEY!" He shouted.

**(On the Megaship)**

Ashley gasped and held her head in pain. She fell to her knees. "_ASHLEY!_" She heard Andros call. Ashley felt every jolt of pain.

"Andros," she whispered.

Karone ran over and placed her hands on Ashley's shoulders. "He's alive...Karone...I can feel it," she whispered.

**(On the Planet)**

Balavan cackled evilly at Andros's pain. "Has anything come up yet?" He asked. The technician looked at the screen to see if any information came up.

"Nothing, milord, he's resisting the mind probing," the technician replied.

Balavan walked over and grabbed Andros's throat. "Stop resisting, remember I know where to find that girl of yours," he snapped.

"I...won't...tell," Andros snapped back.

Andros felt pain rush through his head and body, but he refused to give in. "Then you will suffer. Take him back to his cell," Balavan snapped. Andros was unshackled from the table and was dragged back to his cell.

**(On the Megaship)**

Ashley felt the pain subside. "Ashley, what happened?" Zhane asked.

"They were torturing him," Ashley replied quietly.

Karone and Zhane shared a glance before looking at Ashley. Ashley held her head and let out a small sob. "He's in terrible danger, we have to find him," she insisted.


	5. Balavan's Traitor

Chapter 5: Balavan's Traitor

Andros slowly opened his eyes. Three more days went by and torture had continued on. Andros's shoulders, legs, arms, wrists, back, and head were really sore. Andros slowly lifted his head when he heard someone come by. "Master Balavan, you promised that once I helped capture the former Red Space Ranger, you'd free my family," a voice insisted.

"Not good enough," Balavan snapped.

Andros listened closely as both men started arguing over a deal. "You can't go back on your word," the person snapped.

"I just did," Balavan answered.

Andros listened to footsteps fade away and winced when the door opened. "Who are you?" Andros asked.

"I'm Sacha, I'm here to help you. I promise you'll be back with that girlfriend of yours soon," he assured him.

"How can I trust you?" Andros asked.

"You're just gong to have to," Sacha replied.

Sacha pulled his hood over his head and disappeared through the door.

**(On the Megaship)**

Ashley was sitting at the controls on the bridge playing with the necklace Andros gave her. "DECA, call me if you find anything," she instructed.

"Acknowledged," DECA answered.

Ashley entered the simu-deck and pushed a few buttons. "Begin simulation," she instructed. It was the pool room, her favorite place to go when she's upset. She started playing and was ignoring everything that as going on.

Karone was working on some things on the bridge when the computer beeped. "Incoming transmission," DECA informed. Just then, a cloaked figure appeared.

"Where is the lover of Andros?" The figure demanded.

Ashley then came in. "I'm Andros's lover. Who are you? Where is he?" Ashley demanded.

"I am Sacha, son of Abijah. Meet me on the planet Onyx. I know where he's keeping Andros, but come alone, Ashley," he instructed.

Then he cut the transmission. Ashley took a deep breath. "I have to go to Onyx on my own," she informed. She then grabbed Andros's cloak. "Don't come after me, I'll be all right," she assured them. Then she went down to Onyx.

Ashley walked into one of the saloon's on Onyx. She never been to Onyx, but Andros told her a lot about the planet. "Are you her?" A cloaked figure asked.

"I am, are you Sacha?" She asked.

"I am," he replied.

They sat down and Sacha looked at her. "Your lover is on the planet Ryitaria. General Balavan is keeping him in a cell to gain information about what KO-35 plans on doing to rebuild their home," he informed. Ashley's heart stopped.

"Is he okay? Has Balavan done anything to him?" She asked.

"He's tried torturing him for the information," Sacha replied.

"Where are the coordinates to Ryitaria?" She asked.

Sacha was about to answer when someone grabbed Ashley from behind and ripped her hood off her head. "YELLOW RANGER!" The creature shouted. Ashley's eyes widened and stood up in shock. Sacha freed Ashley's arm and jumped in front of her.

"Sacha, what are you doing?" She asked.

"I'll hold them off, get out of here," Sacha replied.

He pulled out his blaster and shot at the creatures. "GO!" He yelled. Ashley ran out of the saloon.

"GALAXY GLIDER HANG TEN!" She shouted.

When her galaxy glider came, she did a front flip. "LET'S ROCKET!" She shouted. She landed on the glider and went back to the Megaship.

Zhane and Karone looked up as Ashley came back. "What did he say?" Karone asked.

"Andros is on the planet Ryitaria but he couldn't tell me where on the planet," she replied.

**(Ryitaria)**

Andros groaned and coughed feeling the pain shoot through him as he was going through more torture. "Tell me the information I want," Balavan snapped. Andros glared at him.

"I told you many times. I...WON'T...TELL!" Andros shouted.

Balavan grabbed Andros's throat and slammed Andros's head against the wall. Andros winced feeling the band around his head digging into his scalp. "You _will_ tell me what I want to know," he snapped. Andros glared at him.

"I won't tell you anything," Andros snapped back.

Balavan let Andros go and the former Red Space Ranger let his head fall and let out a cough because of the lack of air he had. At the same time, the headband had fallen off his head. His telepathic abilities coming back into his mind. Andros wasted no time with taking advantage of this short time he had to contact Ashley.

**(Megaship)**

Ashley fell to he floor in pain. She felt pain rushing through her entire body. She was feeling Andros's pain...all the pain he went through during the past seven months. "_Ashley, can you hear me_?" Andros asked. Ashley's heart stopped.

"_A--Andros?_" She asked.

"_Ashley, there's not much time, he'll be back and put this band on my head. Hurry and get my signal to get the coordinates_," Andros replied.

Ashley looked at Zhane. "Find his signal on the planet, quickly," she insisted. Zhane nodded and went to find his signal. "_Hang in there, Andros,_" she begged.

**(Ryitaria)**

Andros shook his head and snapped his head up when the door opened. Before he could react, Balavan grabbed the headband and slammed it on Andros's head, cutting the connection. Andros cried out in pain. "You will never see that girl of yours ever again," he snapped. Andros knew exactly what he meant.

"Don't you dare touch her," Andros snapped.

"I will do whatever I please," Balavan snapped.

**(Megaship)**

Ashley felt the pain go away and the connection was broken. "Ashley...we have the coordinates," Zhane informed. Ashley looked up. They found Andros.


	6. To the Rescue Part I: Dying

Chapter 6: To the Rescue Part I: Dying

Andros was lying on the ground, Balavan found it useless to chain him to the wall again since he was already dying slowly. However, he kept Andros's arms and legs chained so he wouldn't try and escape. Andros realized that if Ashley, Zhane, and Karone came, Balavan would capture them and torture them in ways he would see fit. Especially Ashley, but he couldn't let that happen to the woman he loved more than his own life. As Andros was lying there, he was thinking about her, he was thinking about the future he wanted to have with her. "_If I wasn't here, I'd probably be back on Earth planning the wedding Ashley and I both wanted together. I still want that future_," he pondered.

Ashley was holding Andros's cloak as they were landing on the planet. "Ready?" Zhane asked. Ashley looked up at him and nodded. "Okay, then let's go," he told her. Ashley nodded and pulled Andros's cloak around her shoulders and pulled the hood up and over her head. Zhane pulled his hood on over his head and Karone did the same. Zhane slipped morpher into his pocket while kept Andros's on his wrist. Karone had Cassie's morpher sitting on her own wrist. T. J. and Carlos's morphers were still sitting in the vault.

"DECA, keep watch over the ship," Karone instructed.

"Acknowledged," DECA answered.

Ashley took a deep breath as she followed Karone and Zhane off the ship and towards the city.

Andros winced when the door opened and the light hit his eyes. "Will you tell us what you know?" Balavan asked.

"No," Andros replied.

Balavan turned Andros on his back and Andros cried out in pain as Balavan slammed his foot onto Andros's chest. "Why are you so stubborn? Don't you want to live?" Balavan taunted.

"I would rather die than have my people die," Andros snapped.

"Fine, we'll have a new way of getting it out of you," Balavan sighed.

Andros's eyes widened when he was dragged out of the cell and was thrown back onto the table he was brought to months ago. "I refused to cooperate with this machine already," Andros snapped.

"You'll want to this time," Balavan assured him.

Andros gritted his teeth as pain shot through him. They were going to try everything to get him to talk, but Andros would refuse to tell. He would rather die than let his people die.

Ashley gasped in pain and hit the ground while holding her head. "They're hurting him," she whispered. However, she felt something different. Andros was being tortured, but it was worse, much worse, Andros was dying. Karone and Zhane were feeling it too. They quickly helped Ashley up and ran into the castle.

Andros was feeling weaker as he felt his energy being drained. Balavan grinned evilly at Andros. Just then, a soldier came up. "My lord, intruders have entered the castle," he informed. Balavan nodded to the scientists, who turned the machine off. Andros fell limp and started losing consciousness.

"Ashley," he whispered.

Then he closed his eyes. Balavan glared at the soldier. "Get every soldier out there to capture them," he ordered.

"Yes, milord," the soldier answered.

Balavan looked over at Andros with a glare. "They're here to get him," he growled. Then he stormed off.

Ashley felt the pain subside and feared the worse as she ran as fast as she could towards the main room. Zhane and Karone were distracting the soldiers while she went to save Andros.

When she came in the room, she gasped in horror at the sight. "Andros!" She gasped. She ran over to him and touched his bruised face. Tears welled up in her eyes to see him in such a state. "Andros, answer me," she whispered. Zhane and Karone then came in to see Ashley trying to get Andros to wake up.

"Ashley, there's no time," he insisted.

Just then, Balavan and his men came in. "Get them," he ordered. Ashley struggled as the soldiers grabbed her and forced her to her knees along with Zhane and Karone. "Well, if it isn't Ashley of Earth. Along with Zhane of KO-35 and Karone, former Princess of Evil," he cackled.

"What have you done to Andros?" She ordered.

"I was doing what it took to get the information I needed," he replied.

He nodded to the soldiers and their morphers were removed. "You don't need these, I'm sure my men have already found your ship," he laughed. The soldiers placed the morphers in front of him and he laughed evilly. He then lifted his blaster.

"NO!" Karone and Zhane shouted.

"DON'T DO IT!" Ashley shouted.

Their morphers were blasted away. "Our morphers," Ashley whispered. She heard a groan behind her and looked over at her shoulder. "Andros?" She asked.

"He should be dead," he hissed.

Zhane then broke free from the soldiers and fought his way towards Andros. "STOP THEM!" Balavan shouted. Zhane quickly undid the shackles on Andros before getting him off the table.

"GO!" Zhane shouted.

Ashley and Karone nodded before hurrying towards the hall with Zhane behind them.

They found their way towards a passageway and Zhane set Andros down. "Is he breathing?" Ashley asked worriedly. Zhane sighed as he looked at her.

"He's still dying. With all the life energy they took from him, he's dying slowly, very slowly," Zhane replied.

Ashley held Andros's hand in tears. "Don't you dare die on me, Andros, not after it took us all this time to find you," she whispered.

"We have to go, Ashley," Zhane insisted.

Karone went to lean against a wall when she hit a button and it opened a door. Zhane got Andros up and they went through the door. "What is this place?" Ashley asked quietly. Karone looked around and saw what looked like drawing on the wall.

"Look at this," she whispered.

They walked over and saw drawings on the wall. There was a lion, faerie, Cerberus, Griffin, Hippogriff, Pegasus, and unicorn drawn on the walls. Just then, red, yellow, silver, black, purple, blue, and pink lights shown behind them. "Welcome, Chosen ones," a voice greeted. They turned and Ashley's eyes widened in disbelief while Zhane and Karone stood there in shock. "I am Lady Phoena, Guardian of the Magic Mythical Powers," she informed.

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, have lots of stories to write and so little time. So I hope you liked the update. Please review.**


	7. To the Rescue Part II: New Powers

Chapter 7: To the Rescue Part II: New Powers

**(Last time on _My Heart is Yours_)**

_**Andros was found, however, because of Balavan's new machine, Andros was dying. Zhane, Karone, Ashley, and a dying Andros stumbled upon a room and met Guardian by the name of Lady Phoena. Will Andros survive? What is to come?**_

**(Now the Conclusion)**

Lady Phoena had waist-length blonde hair, green eyes, she was wearing white shoes, a flowing pale blue dress, in her hand was a silver staff with all the design of animals around it, her hair was pulled back in a braid, and on her head was a circlet.

Lady Phoena's smile faded when she saw how wounded Andros was. "Lady Phoena, my boyfriend has been tortured for information about his space colony KO..." Phoena cut Ashley off.

"KO-35, that colony still exists? Doesn't matter, hurry, put him up here, we might not have much time," Phoena instructed.

Zhane placed Andros on the altar like table and Phoena placed a pillow under Andros's head. She gently placed her hands on Andros's chest and closed her eyes. Pale blue light left her hands and they watched as Andros's wounds were starting to heal. When Andros was healed and rejuvenated, Phoena smiled as she touched Andros's face. She looked up at Ashley, who still looked worried. "No need to fear, he's asleep now," she assured her. Ashley sighed in relief as she walked over and held Andros's hand. "However, he is still needed. You are all still needed. You and your friends are all still needed, to defeat Balavan," she insisted.

"How are we going to do that without powers?" Karone asked.

"You are the chosen ones of the Magic Mythical Rangers. You were chosen to take these powers and defeat Balavan with them," she informed.

She then tapped her staff on the floor. Then T. J., Carlos, and Cassie appeared. "Whoa!" Ashley gasped.

"Okay, what's going on?" Cassie asked.

"It's a long story," Zhane replied.

Lady Phoena smiled. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"Ready for what?" Carlos asked.

"Are you ready to receive your new powers?" She asked.

Ashley walked over to Andros and held his hand. "We're ready as we'll ever be," Ashley replied. Lady Phoena nodded and walked over to Andros first. She placed a hand on his head and then the other hand on his chest. "Andros, son of Arnoldo, you are a great leader, you have been chosen to have the power of the Red Nemean Lion," she informed. A red light left her finger tips and went into Andros. When she lifted her hand from his chest, a lion shaped tattoo was there. She had Ashley stand up and then she placed a hand on Ashley's head and one on her hip. "Ashley, daughter of Jonathon, heart of the team, you have been chosen to have the power of the Yellow Faerie," she informed. Yellow light left her finger tips and went into Ashley. Once she pulled her hand away from Ashley's hip, Ashley looked at her hip to find a faerie like tattoo on her side. When Phoena walked over to Karone, Karone backed up a bit.

"How could I be chosen after all I have done?" She asked.

Phoena smiled as she had Karoen stand still and placed her hand on Karone's head and on the middle of her stomach. "Karone, daughter of Arnoldo, evil who turned good, you have been chosen to have the power of the Purple Pegasus," she informed. Purple light left her fingers and Karone lifted her shirt to find a tattoo shaped as Pegasus on her stomach. "You have nothing to worry about, Karone, you have been forgiven for all you have done," she informed. She smiled at Karone as she touched the young woman's face and went over to Zhane. She placed her other hand on the lower part of Zhane's back. "Zhane, son of Zahi, strong, but amusing, you have been chosen to have the power of the Silver Cerberus," she informed.

"A Cerberus?" Zhane asked.

"A three-headed dog," Ashley replied.

Zhane couldn't see it, but he knew the Phoena's hand left a tattoo shaped as the Cerberus on his lower back. Phoena gestured for Carlos to step forward. She placed her hand on his head and on his upper arm. "Carlos, son of Alejandro, you have been chosen to have the power of the Black Griffin," she informed. Once she walked away, Carlos lifted his sleeve to see the tattoo of the Griffin on his arm. Then Cassie came over to her. Phoena placed her hands on her head and upper part of Cassie's back. "Cassandra, daughter of Curtis, entertainer of the group, you have been chosen to have the power of the Pink Unicorn," she informed. Cassie smiled and looked over at Ashley, who was by Andros's side holding his hand. T. J. then came forward to receive his powers.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be," he mumbled.

She smiled as she placed her hand on his head and on his shoulder. "T. J., son of Tucker, second in command, you have been chosen to have the power of the Hippogriff," she informed. The last of the light left her finger tips and T. J. lifted his sleeve to see the tattoo there. Phoena then came forward with a wood box in her hands. She opened it to reveal what looked like electronic organizers.

"Whoa!" Karone gasped.

She smiled as they took the organizer that had their animal. "These are you PDA's, they show you what you're up against, where the monster is at, and it'll morph you into your Ranger form," she explained. They nodded and then Zhane walked over to Andros. "I will be here when you need me, but for now, you must leave," she instructed. They nodded and she tapped her staff seven times on the floor and they were gone.

Ashley was sitting in the infirmary waiting for Andros to wake up. They had removed his torn shirt and Ashley could see that the healing process also left the scars from Andros's torture. Tears welled up in her eyes as she waited for him to wake up. Seven months it took her to find him. Andros slowly stirred and opened his eyes. He looked to his side. "Ashley?" He asked. Ashley looked at him with a smile. Andros swung his legs over the side of the bed, stood up, and hurried over to embrace her. "I thought I'd never see you again," she whispered. Ashley hugged him tight with tears falling down her face.

"I'm here," he whispered.

Andros stroked her hair and sighed. Ashley stood back and placed her hands on his face. "They tried to convince me that you've been killed," she whispered.

"I'm all right," he assured her.

Andros lifted her face to see tears falling down her face. Andros wiped her tears away. "Ashley, I'm all right," he assured her. Ashley had him sit down and she told him everything. Andros sighed as he held her hand after everything was said.

"We're Rangers again, Andros," she finished.

"Yeah, I know," he answered.

Andros sighed again and kissed the top of her hand. "I promise you though, Ash, I'm never, ever going to leave you," he vowed.


	8. The Nightmares

Chapter 8: The Nightmares

Almost everyday, Balavan sends a new monster after the Rangers. At the same time, Andros was battling nightmares.

One night, Ashley woke up hearing mumbling in the room next to hers. She got up and went to see what was going on.

Once she opened Andros's door, her eyes widened when she saw Andros fighting against a nightmare. "No, leave her alone. Don't. ASHLEY!" Andros shouted. Ashley ran over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Andros, Andros, wake up," she insisted.

She gently shook him and Andros shot up from the bed. "Ashley!" He gasped.

"Hey, I'm right here," she assured him.

Andros looked over at her. She touched his sweaty face with a reassuring smile. "I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere," she assured him. Andros sighed as he hugged her tight. Ashley hugged him back. "I'm not leaving you," she whispered. Once Andros calmed down, Ashley went to leave when he grabbed her hand.

"Don't go," he whispered.

Ashley looked back at him and nodded. She got into the bed and Andros held her tight while burying his face into her hair. Ashley listened to his steady breathing. And then she slowly fell back to sleep.

The next day, Ashley found Andros by the controls. "Hey," she called. Andros looked over his shoulder to see his girlfriend.

"Hey, Ash," he greeted back.

She walked over and wrapped her arms around him. Her eyes were drawn to the scar on his head from the headband. "I know, it looks ugly, doesn't it?" He asked. Ashley sat beside him and traced the scar on his head.

"I've seen worse," she assured him.

He held onto her hand. "I can't shake these dreams, Ashley. Every single night, I dream about the cell I was stuck in. However, every single time, you're calling out to me for help. Begging me to help you and I can't reach you because of the chains on my arms and legs," he explained.

Ashley placed a hand on his face. "Andros, have faith, okay? Balavan will never touch you again and he surely won't get his hands on me," she assured him. Andros touched her face and sighed.

"He could've killed you. If it weren't for Zhane, he would have killed you," he told her.

"But I am here, Andros," she reassured him.

Just then, the computer went off and Balavan appeared on the screen. "What do you want?" Andros demanded.

"Your surrender," Balavan replied.

"That's never going to happen," Andros snapped.

"Meet me on the deserted planet, General Andros of KO-35."

Then Balavan cut the transmission. Ashley grabbed onto Andros's arm in fear. "Please, don't go," she whispered. Andros placed a hand on her face.

"Don't tell the others where I've gone," he insisted.

Ashley nodded her head slowly and watched as Andros went over to the jump tubes. "DECA, don't tell anyone where I've gone," he instructed.

"Acknowledged," DECA answered.

Andros then jumped through the jump tube and went down to the deserted planet.

Andros de-morphed and looked around. "Okay, Balavan, I'm here, show yourself," Andros ordered. Just then, a blast hit nearby and Andros jumped out of the way and saw Balavan standing there.

"Welcome, General Andros," he greeted.

Andros got off the ground. "What's the matter, your precious Ashley has yet to learn of the position you took on KO-35?" He taunted.

"You leave Ashley out of this," Andros snapped.

"Come, come, Andros. When I take over the galaxy, your precious girlfriend will be mine," Balavan laughed.

Andros glared at him and pulled out his PDA. "NEMEAN LION MYTH RANGER POWER UP!" He shouted. Once he morphed, he got into a fighting stance. "You leave Ashley alone," Andros snapped. He then pulled out his sword and started fighting Balavan.

**(On the Megaship)**

Ashley was getting nervous, Andros was gone too long to be all right. "Hey, Ashley, have you seen Andros?" Karone asked. Ashley suddenly felt nervous.

"No, I haven't seen him," she replied.

**(On the Planet)**

Andros hit the ground and held his side in pain. Balavan walked over and pressed his foot on his chest. Andros cried out in pain and tried to get Balavan's foot off his chest and saw that his sword was too far. "Aw, did poor little Red Ranger lose his sword?" Balavan taunted.

**(On the Megaship)**

Ashley felt pain hit her chest. Andros was in trouble and she could feel it. She grabbed her morpher and ran towards the jump tubes.

**(On the Planet)**

Andros watched as the blaster was held up at his head. "Say goodbye, Red Ranger," he laughed.

"HEY!" Ashley shouted.

They looked over at her. "Ashley, get out of here," Andros insisted. Ashley looked at her boyfriend, who was lying on the ground.

"FAERIE MYTH RANGER POWER UP!" She shouted.

"NO!" Andros shouted.

Balavan threw Andros halfway across the field and pulled out his saber. Ashley pulled out her sais. Andros de-morphed and felt pain shoot through him as he watched Ashley fight. Andros held up his PDA and morphed again. "HANG ON ASHLEY!" Andros shouted. He flipped over Balavan's head and landed beside Ashley. "You mess with Ashley, you're messing with me too," he informed.

"No problem," he sneered.

"NEMEAN LION FLAME!" Andros shouted.

"FAERIE STAR BLAST!" Ashley shouted.

The blasts knocked Balavan backwards. "I'll be back," He snapped. Then he disappeared. Ashley de-morphed and Andros stood there for a second before de-morphing.

"He was going to kill me...again," he mumbled.

Ashley placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Andros, let's get back to the ship," she insisted. Andros nodded and followed his girlfriend back to the ship.

That night, Andros was asleep, but his nightmare returned again.

**(Andros's Dream)**

_**Andros felt pain shoot through him as he was thrown to the ground and saw Balavan standing in front of him. "You're weak," he snapped. Andros's eyes widened when Ashley was thrown to the floor.**_

"**_Ashley!" Andros gasped._**

_**Ashley was beaten and she looked like she had been crying. "Andros, help me," she whimpered. Balavan walked over and grabbed Ashley's face.**_

"**_It's a shame I have to kill her, but she's no used to me," he sneered._**

_**Balavan nodded to the soldiers and they pulled Andros up on his feet. "Watch and learn, Red Ranger," he laughed. He held his blaster up at Ashley and fired.**_

"**_NO!" Andros shouted._**

**(End Dream)**

"ASHLEY!" Andros shouted. He shot up from bed with sweat on his forehead. He pushed his hair back and closed his eyes. "I won't...I won't let this dream come true," he murmured.


	9. A New Level

Chapter 9: A New Level

Andros was sitting in the simu-deck with a box in his hand. Karone walked over and sat next to her brother. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, Karone," he replied.

He took a deep breath as he looked at the simu-deck. "I'm going to propose to Ashley tonight," he informed. Karone's eyes widened in disbelief. "I'm going to make the simu-deck to look like one of her favorite places she's been wanting to go to. I'm going to give her this...if she says yes," he added. Andros opened the box to reveal the ring he wanted to give Ashley.

The ring was simple, slender, and elegant. It had a marquise shaped emerald and diamond ring was a beautiful accent on any hand. 3 round diamonds graced the sides of the band offering a fine twisting illusion.

Karone recognized the ring. "That's mom's," she whispered. Andros nodded and smiled to know that his sister remembered the ring. "She's going to say yes, Andros, you know she will," she assured him. Andros nodded and closed the box.

"I have to get things ready for tonight," he informed.

Karone nodded and left her brother be. Andros stood up from the floor and walked over to the panel. He pressed a few buttons and let out a sigh. "Begin simulation," he instructed. Andros looked over at the simulation and stepped out onto the ground. He found himself sitting perfectly where Ashley dreamt of being in, Paris. Andros had programmed it to be on the Eiffel Tower and he was going to propose to Ashley right there.

Ashley came into her room and found a note on the desk along with a box. She walked over and picked the note up and started to read it.

_Ashley,_

_Meet me on the simu-deck at 6:00. Inside the box is a nice present, but inside is also a blindfold please, put it on, it's a surprise. I'll see you at six._

_Andros_

Ashley put the note down and opened the box. A smile came across her face as she placed the blindfold on the desk while she pulled the dress out.

The dress was long, curve hugging stretch of lemon yellow matte jersey Celanese Fortrel polyester. The bodice had an empire waist trimmed at the top with a variegated grosgrain ribbon in colors that subtlety deepen from pale lemon to gold. The 1" wide straps were also grosgrain. It closed with a back zipper.

Ashley saw the shoes and picked them up too.

The shoes were yellow high heels that had a classy patent T-strap sandal with looped detailing. Ankle strap had adjustable buckle closure.

Ashley smiled. "All right, Andros, what are you planning?" She asked. She found another note in the bottom of the box and picked it up to read it.

_Ashley,_

_Before you say anything. I was going to give this to you on your birthday, but since I accidentally missed it, I think it's fitting to give it to you now. I hope you like it. Love you. At 6:00, stay by the door off the simu-deck and I'll have Karone lead you into the room. You'll love this surprise, I promise._

_Andros_

Ashley nodded before slowly getting out of her uniform and putting the dress on. She brushed out her hair and pulled it back in a half-ponytail. She got the shoes on and looked at herself in the mirror. She fixed the necklace that Andros gave her two years ago. When 6:00 came around, Ashley went over to the simu-deck. "DECA are the others on the ship?" She asked.

"The rest of the Rangers besides Karone are exploring the planet below," DECA replied.

Ashley nodded and stood beside the simu-deck and put the blindfold on. Karone came over and smiled at Ashley. "Come on, this way," she insisted.

Andros was waiting on the simu-deck and he nodded to Karone. "Andros?" Ashley asked.

"I'm right here," he answered.

"What's going on?"

"You'll see."

Ashley heard some of the buttons beeping. "Begin simulation," Andros instructed. Andros walked over and turned Ashley around so she would face him. He removed the blindfold and smiled. Ashley looked at him, surprised at what he was wearing.

Andros wore black shoes, black pants, a red button-down shirt, a black jacket, and his hair was pulled back in a half-ponytail.

"Okay, turn around," he told her. Ashley turned around and her eyes widened at the simulation.

"Paris? You made the simu-deck look like Paris?" She asked.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"I love it," she replied.

Andros watched as she walked over to the edge of the railing. "You even programmed it so we're on the tower," she murmured. Andros nodded and stood beside her. They started to have a small conversation when Andros let out a sigh. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking," he replied.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked.

"I was thinking about when I was in that cell. You know, I was so close to death many times. However, each time I felt like I was going to give up, only one thing pulled me back."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

Andros held her hand and kissed the top of it. "You. Ashley, you made my life okay when I was down. When I thought there was no way out. You showed me a new way out. I mean it, Ashley. You've been my best friend, I can tell you anything and you'd understand. Ever since I was rescued, not a day went by when I couldn't stop thinking about you. I love you and nothing can change that at all." he explained.

"I love you too, Andros," she murmured.

She touched her boyfriend's face and then Andros took a deep breath. "I was thinking that this is the time to take our relationship to a new level," he informed. He then got down one knee, pulled the box out, held onto her hand, and looked u pat her. "Ashley, will you marry me?" He asked. Ashley felt tears well up in her eyes as Andros opened the box with his telekinesis.

"Yes, of course," she replied with a shaky breath.

Andros slipped the ring onto her finger and hugged her tight. This was the happiest moment of Andros's life, he was going to marry the greatest girl in the world. That is, only if Balavan didn't ruin anything. Andros pushed the thought away as he hugged Ashley tight. Ashley buried her face in his neck and let out a sigh. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too. I love you so much," she answered.

Karone watched them with a smile. "Mission accomplished," she murmured. Then she walked away with a smile on her face.


	10. A Secret Revealed

Chapter 10: A Secret Revealed

Ashley was fast asleep while Andros was struggling with another nightmare.

**(Andros's Dream)**

_**Andros was struggling as hard as he could as Balavan aimed his blaster at Ashley. "Please, don't do this," Andros begged. Balavan glared at Andros.**_

"**_You're a traitor," Balavan snapped._**

_**Andros watched in horror as the blaster went off. "ASHLEY, NO!" Andros shouted.**_

**(End Dream)**

Andros shot up from bed and looked over at Ashley. She was still fast asleep and held her in his arms as he fell back to sleep.

A couple of weeks later, they had returned to Earth to tell Ashley's parents, even though they know that her parents can't stand Andros.

As Ashley drove up to their house, Andros held onto her hand. "Are you ready for this?" He asked. Ashley shook her head.

"No, but we have to do it anyways," she replied.

Just as they were about to get out of the car, their PDA's went off. "Oh man," Ashley groaned. She took out her PDA.

"What's going on, Pheona?" She asked.

"Rangers, Balavan has appeared in the park," Pheona replied.

"We're on it," Andros answered.

Ashley nodded to him and they took off towards the park.

Balavan turned around and sneered as Andros and Ashley arrived. "Well, if it isn't the traitor and his beautiful fiancé," he laughed. Andros's heart stopped when he called him "traitor". Ashley looked over at Andros.

"What is he talking about?" She asked.

"Nothing," Andros lied.

Andros pulled out his PDA. "Ready?" He asked. Ashley hesitantly pulled her PDA out.

"Ready," she replied.

"NEMEAN LION MYTH RANGER POWER UP!" Andros shouted.

"FAERIE MYTH RANGER POWER UP!" Ashley shouted.

They both got in a fighting stance once they morphed. Just then, their friends came as well.

"GRIFFIN MYTH RANGER POWER UP!" Carlos shouted.

"UNICORN MYTH RANGER POWER UP!" Cassie shouted.

"HIPPOGRIFF MYTH RANGER POWER UP!" T. J. shouted.

"PEGASUS MYTH RANGER POWER UP!" Karone shouted.

"CERBERUS MYTH RANGER POWER UP!" Zhane shouted.

They ran over to Andros and Ashley. "Well, look who's come to join you, traitor," he laughed.

"Traitor? Andros, what is he talking about?" Carlos asked.

"It's nothing," Andros replied.

Andros pulled out his sword and started fighting Balavan while the Rangers fought off the henchmen. "STICK TO OUR PLAN!" Balavan shouted. The henchman nodded and then they used a spell that blew all the other Rangers back.

"NO!" Andros shouted.

He watched as the henchmen picked Karone and Ashley up. Balavan laughed as he threw Andros onto his back. "Don't you worry, I won't hurt them...too much," he laughed. Then he disappeared.

"Power down," Andros demanded.

He stood up in shock. "NO! IT CAN'T BE!" Andros shouted as he fell to his knees. Tears were streaming down his face. "They're gone, they're gone," he mumbled. Cassie walked over and placed a hand on Andros's shoulder.

"We're going to get them back," Zhane assured him.

Andros stood up and nodded.

Ashley and Karone were chained to the wall. Balavan smiled at Karone and walked over to her. Karone tried to turn her head away when he tried to touch her. "Come on, you can't tell me you don't remember me, Astronema," he insisted.

"It's Karone and no I don't recall," she replied.

He grabbed her by her chin and had her face him. "Come on, we had a little thing back when you were Astronema," he reminded. Karone groaned slightly as she started to remember.

"I was still evil at the time," Karone insisted.

She tried to move away when Ashley piped up. "Hey, leave her alone," she snapped. Balavan backed away from Karone and walked over to Ashley.

"Well, looks who's talking. You're engaged to a traitor," he stated.

"Why do you keep calling Andros a traitor?" She demanded.

Balavan grabbed Ashley's face with a slight glare. "Your precious Andros is a traitor, because he was once part of Dark Specter's army," he replied. Ashley's heart stopped and Karone gasped. "That's right ladies, your precious Andros was once evil and he is a legend for his deeds while he was evil," he replied. Ashley was in disbelief. Andros was evil and that would explain everything.

"_Andros was evil...why didn't he tell me?_" Both girls asked themselves.


	11. The Rescue

Chapter 11: The Rescue

A few days passed and it was next to impossible to get inside of Balavan's fortress. All of the secret passageways were destroyed. Andros was worried about Ashley and Karone and he could only think of only one way to get them back. He had to pretend to join Balavan's side. Andros looked over when Zhane came in. "I know what you're thinking," Zhane commented. Andros sighed as he stood up.

"It's the only way, Zhane. Ashley and Karone are both going to die if I don't do this," Andros insisted.

Zhane nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm going with you," Zhane insisted.

"Where are you going?" T. J. asked.

Andros turned and looked at his friends. "I'm the only one that can get in there. At least he'll let me in without suspicion at first," Andros insisted.

"What makes you think he's going to let you in?" Carlos asked.

Andros lowered his head slightly. "I'll explain everything later. I promise," Andros told them. Zhane nodded as he handed Andros his cloak. Andros held the cloak in his hands and closed his eyes as a horrible memory came into mind when he first wore it.

**(Flashback)**

_**Andros looked under the hood of the cloak. "Andros, please remember who we are," a voice insisted.**_

_**  
"SPIRAL SABER!" Andros shouted.**_

"**_NO!"_**

**(End Flashback)**

Andros pulled the cloak over his shoulders and put the hood over his head. Andros nodded to Zhane and he put the cuffs on Zhane's wrists. He looked over at the others, who were really confused, but they also allowed Andros to put the cuffs on their wrists. "DECA, protect the ship," Andros instructed.

"Acknowledged," DECA asked.

Then they teleported to the planet.

Ashley could barely lifted her head up to look at Karone. Both girls were beaten, but it was Karone who had it worse. She fought back hard when Balavan came in to try and claim what he believed was his prize. Ashley was able to fight back just as hard against any of this thugs that came in. "Karone," Ashley whispered. Karone lifted her head and looked at Ashley. "Are you okay?" Ashley asked.

"I will be," Karone replied.

Ashley let out a small groan. "Why didn't he tell us?" Ashley asked.

"Maybe he was ashamed of all the things he did. I don't get all excited when I tell you guys all the things I've done when I was Astronema," Karone pointed out.

Ashley nodded and then she fell to the floor after her shackles were undone. Balavan laughed and then he watched as Karone was about to fall, but he easily caught her. "The pain would be less if you'd just agree to be my queen," he insisted. Karone glared at him.

"Never," she answered.

Balavan then dragged Karone out of the room. "KARONE!" Ashley shouted. Just then, darkness claimed Ashley again.

Andros slowly entered the castle and looked over at his friends who were pretending to be captured. He quickly hid behind a wall and stuck what looked like machine parts to his head. (Like the ones Karone had when she was Astronema again.) Then he put his hood back over his head.

Balavan was sitting in his throne when Andros came in. "So, are you General Andros of KO-35 or Lord Hadrian of Rytari?" He asked. Andros bowed down on one knee before Balavan.

"It is I, my lord," Andros answered.

"Remove your hood," He snapped.

Andros removed his hood and stood up. Balavan walked over and nodded. "Yes, Lord Hadrian has returned," he laughed.

"I have brought you something," Andros informed.

He nodded as Zhane came in along with the others. "YOU LIED TO US!" Zhane shouted. T. J. and the others looked at Zhane very confused, but then Zhane gestured for them to follow along.

"You captured the Power Rangers. Like what you did with your friends," Balavan laughed.

Cassie looked at Zhane. "What is he talking about?" Carlos asked quietly.

"We'll explain everything later," Zhane answered just as quietly.

Andros took a deep breath as he felt the pain hit his heart as he thought about what he did to his friends. The screams echoing in his head. "I would suggest to have one prize," he insisted. Balavan nodded.

"Of course, of course, you want the Yellow Ranger. First, I want you to do something. Destroy them," Balavan ordered.

Andros took a deep breath and took out his sword. "Andros, what are you doing?" T. J. asked. Andros took a deep breath. However, instead of hitting Zhane, he broke the chains. "WHAT!" Balavan shouted.

"GO!" Andros shouted.

He broke the rest of their chains and ripped the fake machine parts off his face. "ZHANE GO FIND KARONE!" Andros shouted. He then looked at his friends. "I'll explained everything later, I promise," Andros assured them. They nodded before fighting off the henchmen that came in.

"AFTER THEM!" Balavan shouted.

Andros ran towards the cell and felt Ashley's aura. He took out his blaster and blasted the door open. "Ashley!" He gasped. He ran over to her and held her in his arms. Ashley opened her eyes to find Andros staring at her.

"Andros?" She asked.

"I'm here, Ashley, I'm here," Andros assured her.

Ashley fell unconscious and Andros picked her up. "Andros, the others are back at the ship and I have Karone," Zhane informed.

"I have Ashley, I'll meet you back at the ship," he answered.

Andros then jumped up on his galaxy glider and went back to the ship.

Andros placed Ashley on the infirmary bed and she opened her eyes with a small groan. "Andros?" She asked. Andros sat beside her on the bed and held her hand.

"I'm here, Ashley," he answered.

She looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "Is Karone okay?" She asked. Andros looked over at the other infirmary bed and nodded.

"She's fine. She's asleep," he replied.

Ashley let tears fall down her face. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. Andros stroked her hair feeling his heart break.

"Tell you what? That I was once a horrible person?" He asked.

Ashley held onto his hand. "You're keeping secrets again," she whispered. Then she either fell asleep or fell unconscious. Andros kissed the cut on her forehead and stroked her hair.

"She's right, you are keeping secrets from us again," T. J. agreed.

Andros stood up with a sigh. "I think I should start from the beginning," Andros stated.

"You've got that right," Carlos agreed.

Andros sat down and nodded. It was time for his friends to know his deepest, darkest secret.


	12. Painful Memories

Chapter 12: Painful Memories

Andros took a deep breath and looked at his friends. "I had just finished my training and became a Ranger. I was tracking down an evil villain by the name of Lord Braedan. He cornered me and then he told me where Karone was, I fell for the trick..." He started.

**(Flashback)**

_**Andros had his blaster ready when he entered the abandoned warehouse on KO-35. "All right, Braedan, I'm here, where's Karone?" Andros demanded. However, his blaster and morpher were taken away from him and he was dragged away. Then he was strapped down into a chair. Andros fought as hard as he could.**_

"**_Now, Red Ranger, you're going to be one of us now," he laughed._**

"**_NO!" Andros shouted._**

**_Then everything went black once the tool came towards his head._**_** Braeden undid the straps on Andros and grinned evilly. Andros grinned back just as evil. "Your name is now Lord Hadrian," he informed. Andros bent down on one knee.**_

"**_Yes, my lord," Hadrian answered._**

"**_As your first mission, you are to destroy the Power Rangers."_**

"**_Yes, my lord."_**

_**Hadrian stood up and pulled on his cloak.**_

**(End Flashback)**

T. J. looked at Andros. "Were you crazy? Andros, you're smarter than that," he snapped. Andros sighed as he looked at T. J.

"Do you want me to finish this or not?" He demanded.

T. J. nodded and Andros took a deep breath and by this time, Karone was awake. "I...I found Terrian and Cairebre playing a game of telekinesis ball when I arrived," he started.

**(Flashback)**

_**Hadrian grinned evilly and blasted the telekinesis ball away from them. Terrian and Cairebre spun around and looked at him. "Who are you?" Terrian demanded. Hadrian ripped off his cloak and their eyes widened.**_

"**_Andros?" Cairebre asked._**

"**_I'm Hadrian," Hadrian answered._**

"**_No, Andros, you're our friend," Terrian insisted._**

"**_Fight me, Rangers," Hadrian demanded._**

"**_If that's the way it's going to be. Ready?" Terrian asked._**

"**_Ready," Cairebre replied._**

"**_LET'S ROCKET!" They shouted._**

_**Hadrian laughed as he brought out his spiral saber. "SPIRAL SABER!" He shouted.**_

"**_ASTRO AXE!" Terrian shouted._**

"**_LUNAR LANCE!" Cairebre shouted._**

**(End Flashback)**

Andros suddenly bit his tongue. All the pain coming back to the familiar screams of a girl. "Then what happened?" Cassie asked slowly. Pain came back to Andros's heart as he thought about it.

"I...I then struck both of them down without mercy. Then, Aiko and Carina came to try and stop me..." he began again.

**(Flashback)**

_**Terrian held his side as Hadrian slammed his foot onto his chest. "Andros...you're my friend. I trusted you," he insisted.**_

"**_I'm not programmed to have friends," Hadrian snapped._**

_**Hadrian pulled out his blaster and finished Terrian off. "ANDROS! STOP!" A voice shouted. Hadrian looked over his shoulder to see Carina and Aiko**_

"**_CARINA NO!" Cairebre shouted._**

_**Hadrian blasted Cairebre in the back. "CAIREBRE!" Carina shouted. She ran over and held Cairebre in her arms.**_

"**_He's...not...Andros...anymore," he told her._**

_**Hadrian laughed as the Black Ranger died in the Pink Ranger's arms. Aiko looked up at him in tears. She ran over to him. "Andros, it's me, Aiko, you have to remember who I am," she insisted. She gasped when he raised his Spiral Saber at her.**_

_**  
"SATELLITE STUNNER!" Carina shouted.**_

_**Hadrian lost his Spiral Saber and glared at Carina. "ASTRO BLASTER!" He shouted. Then he shot her.**_

"**_CARINA!" Aiko shouted._**

_**She looked at Hadrian in shock. "Andros, it's me, it's Aiko. You have to remember who I am," she insisted. Tears fell down her face as he grabbed the back of her neck.**_

"**_I have no friends," he snapped._**

_**He then pulled out his Spiral Saber again. "SPIRAL SABER!" He shouted.**_

"**_NO!" Aiko screamed._**

**(End Flashback)**

Andros trailed off as he placed his hand over his eyes. Andros didn't want to remember all that he did. "Then...I battled Zhane for almost a year. His mission was to defeat Hadrian and try to save me..." He once again started.

**(Flashback)**

_**Hadrian and Zhane were fighting against each other on top of a hill. "Andros stop, you have to remember who you are," he insisted.**_

"**_I'm Hadrian," he snapped._**

_**Hadrian knocked Zhane's blaster out of his hand. "Andros, please remember me," he insisted. Zhane gagged as Hadrian wrapped his hands around his throat and started choking him. "A---A---Andros, it's me, Z---Z--Zhane," Zhane choked. Hadrian kept choking him. "SUPER SILVERIZER FULL POWER!" Zhane shouted. Zhane blasted Hadrian away and Zhane powered down. "Oh, no! What have I done!" He gasped. He hurried over towards his fallen friend. "Andros! Answer me, please," Zhane begged. Just then, the pale complexion colored, and the machine parts on his face disappeared. Andros woke up and saw Zhane looking at him.**_

"**_Zhane?" He asked._**

"**_Andros, are you okay?" Zhane asked._**

"**_I'm sore, what happened?" Andros asked._**

"**_It's a long story, man."_**

**(End Flashback)**

Andros sighed sadly as he stood up. "There, now you know. You know what I've done when I was Hadrian," he informed. He looked over and kissed Ashley's forehead again before leaving. Zhane sighed as he remembered how hard it was to tell Andros that he had killed Aiko.

Andros was in the workout room hitting the punching bag as the pain of what he did to Aiko went through his head. Hearing her screams echo through his head. "I killed her, I killed her, I killed her," he told himself over and over. He kept hitting the punching bag. "I KILLED HER! I BROKE MY VOW TO HER!" HE shouted.

Zhane sighed as he heard his best friend shouting about Aiko's death. It still deeply affected him to that day.

**(Flashback)**

_**Andros bit his lip as he stood in front of Aiko's grave. He kneeled down in front of the grave with tears falling down his face. "I'm so sorry, Aiko, I'm so sorry," he murmured. He touched the engraving on the stone. Tears fell down his face and he lowered his head as he cried.**_

"**_Andros, are you okay?" His mother asked._**

_**Andros stood up. "Yeah, I'm just fine. I'M FINE! I lost Karone..." Andros trailed off as he kicked the nearest rock while shouting at the sky. "I LOST KARONE NOW AIKO! Everything's so messed up. My life's over," Andros told them. Zhane placed a hand on Alana's shoulder. "Yeah, I'm just fine, mom, I'm just fine," he finished. Alana walked over and grabbed her son's shoulders.**_

"**_Andros, this wasn't your fault. Do you understand me? Losing Karone and Aiko was not...your...fault," she insisted._**

"**_Then why aren't they here?" Andros asked with tears still falling down his face._**

"**_You couldn't save Karone because you were only a child. You lost Aiko because you were possessed by an evil man. This wasn't your fault."_**

_**She touched her son's face. "Listen to me, sweet heart, okay?" She asked. Andros nodded with a sad sigh. Alana kissed her son's cheek before letting him sit alone. Zhane was about to say something when Alana shook her head. "No, let him be," she insisted. Zhane nodded and watched as Andros kneeled in front of the stone. He touched the stone with tears still falling down his face.**_

"**_I love you, Aiko. I always will love you," he whispered._**

**(End Flashback)**


	13. On my Own

Chapter 13: On my Own

Andros walked into the infirmary and found Ashley asleep. She had started to heal, but they kept her in the infirmary just incase. Andros stroked Ashley's face with a sad sigh. "Ashley, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he whispered. He lowered his head and held onto her hand. "Because of my secret, this happened to you," he murmured. Andros stood up with her hand still in his. "I promise, this won't happen again," he vowed. He kissed the top of her hand and then he grabbed his PDA. He went ran towards the jump tubes. "DECA, I've gone a mission. Don't tell any of the others where I am," he instructed.

"Acknowledged," DECA answered.

Andros went down his jump tube.

Andros arrived on a distant planet for away from the Megaship. "BALAVAN! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! COME HERE AND FIGHT ME COWARD!" Andros shouted. He heard a cackle and turned around to see Balavan appear.

"I'm the coward?" Balavan laughed.

"You had to attack Ashley to show that you're not a coward? Why did you have to attack Ashley and Karone?" Andros demanded.

"I came to take what is rightfully mine."

"What?"

Balavan laughed as he started fighting Andros. "I was to have Aiko at first, but then you killed her. Then I was supposed to have Astronema, but then you turned her back to Karone. I have been promised to have one of the girls you love. It's either Karone or Ashley, take your pick," he laughed.

"I don't remember making such a promise," Andros snapped.

"You were my father's loyal servant, before you killed him. When you were Hadrian, you had promised Aiko to me. Then once she died, I was promised to have Astronema," he answered.

"You won't touch them."

Balavan laughed as he fought Andros, and he was winning. Andros cried out in pain as he was thrown to the ground. Andros groaned in pain as Balavan slammed his foot onto his chest. "Now, let's see, which girl should I take?" He asked.

"You'll leave Ashley and Karone alone," Andros insisted.

"I don't have to listen to you, Red Ranger. If I want to take Ashley or Karone, I will do it."

Andros kicked Balavan and he rolled to grab his sword to block his attack. "My, my, it seems whenever I mention that precious girl of yours, you get this fire in your eyes. Like what you used to get when you would fight along side Aiko," he taunted. Andros's heart cracked when he mentioned the girl he killed in cold blood, his first love. "You loved Aiko, I knew that much. If only you didn't kill her, then maybe she would've been my queen," he cackled. Andros felt his blood start to boil and glared at him. "Now, you have that precious Ashley," he laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Andros shouted.

Andros flipped over Balavan's head and started fighting him as hard as he could. "YOU WON'T TOUCH HER! YOU WON'T!" He shouted. Balavan fought back while laughing at Andros.

"Come back and join me, Andros. You could keep her and Karone safe," he commented.

"No, you'll just order me to kill them, just like how your father ordered me to kill Aiko and my other friends."

**(Megaship)**

Ashley was walking around the Megaship trying to find Andros. "DECA, have you seen Andros?" She asked. DECA didn't answer and Ashley groaned. "Not again," she whispered. She ran to the bridge.

Carlos and Cassie looked up when Ashley came running in. "Have you guys seen Andros?" She asked.

"Not since last night," Cassie replied.

Ashley went straight for the computers. "His Galaxy Glider's gone again," she informed. She grabbed her PDA, but Carlos grabbed her arm.

"Ashley, you can't fight right now," he told her.

"I'm fine, Carlos, it's Andros I'm worried about Andros," she insisted.

She then went straight towards the jump tubes and she was gone. The other Rangers shared a glance before grabbing their PDA's and went down their jump tubes.

Ashley had her scanner out and she was looking for Andros's signal. "Blast it, Andros where are you?" She mumbled.

**(Planet)**

Balavan raised his sword and brought it down towards Andros's helmet. Andros jumped back, but the sword broke through the front and Andros cried out in pain. He fell onto his knees holding his right eye. Balavan walked over and kicked Andros as hard as he could. Andros fell to the ground and he was still holding his eye. "Now, Red Ranger, you'll die," he laughed. He raised his sword to finish Andros off.

**(Galaxy Glider)**

Ashley found Andros's signal and went down onto the planet. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw that Balavan was going to kill Andros. "ANDROS!" She screamed. She pulled out her sais and threw one at Balavan's arm.

Balavan dropped his sword when a sai hit in and looked up when Ashley came down. Andros was pretty beaten up. Balavan grabbed Andros and stood up. "No!" Ashley gasped. Andros was looking at Ashley with pain showing in his eyes. He could barely move because of his pain.

"Give it up, Yellow Ranger, and I'll let him live," Balavan threatened.

"CERBERUS STORM BLASTER!" A voice shouted.

Balavan dropped Andros after a blast hit him in the back. Zhane jumped off his glider and they looked up when Balavan stood up. "We will meet again," he snapped. Ashley got up from the ground and ran over to Andros.

"Andros, Andros, speak to me," she begged.

She touched his face only to see the injury over his eye and the blood running down his face. Cassie had a medical scanner and scanned him over. "We better get him back to the ship," she instructed. Zhane threw Andros over his shoulders and they went back to the Megaship.

**(Megaship)**

Ashley was cleaning out his cut when she knew that she had to look at the rest of his injuries, but she was afraid of what she'd see if she removed his jacket and shirt. She bit her lip as she first took his jacket off and then she slowly took off his shirt. Tears started to fall down his face as she saw all the bruises and small cuts. She touched the bruise on his chest and she let out a small sob. She looked at Andros and touched his face. "Why? Why did you do this?" She whispered.

"He's afraid of history repeating itself," Zhane replied.

Ashley looked over her shoulder confused. "What do you mean?" She asked. Zhane stepped forward into the infirmary and sighed.

"Ashley, while you were unconscious, he told the rest of the team his story. I believe it's time you knew why Andros was evil," he replied.

After he helped her put the rest of the bandages on Andros, Zhane led her to the bridge. Zhane had Ashley sit down and he told her everything that she needed to know, even Andros's relationship with Aiko.


	14. More Secrets Revealed

Chapter 14: More Secrets Revealed

Andros slowly woke up and saw Ashley sitting beside his bed. "Ashley," he murmured. Ashley looked up at him and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"I feel like a bus just hit me," he replied.

Ashley sighed as she touched the cut on Andros's eye. "Can you still see out of that eye?" She asked.

"Yeah, I can see, it just hurts,' he replied.

Ashley sighed as she held onto his hand. "I was so worried about you. What were you thinking?" She asked.

"I wanted to protect you," he replied.

"Andros, if I recall, I think I can protect myself," she informed.

Andros slowly sat up while holding his side. "Ashley, you don't understand. He's after you. Balavan wants you and Karone," he informed. Ashley sighed as she continued to hold onto his hand.

"Why is he after Karone and me?" She asked.

"When I was evil, I made a promise to Lord Braedan. I promised him that if I kept Aiko alive, that she will go to his son, Balavan. If I did end up killing her, he would get Astronema."

"Why would he want me, Aiko's dead."

Andros sighed. "I don't know," he replied. Andros then stood up and led Ashley out of the infirmary.

They came into his room and Andros sat Ashley down on his bed. He grabbed his shirt and then he turned to look at her. "Ashley, this is going to be hard for you to hear. There's a chance I might die out there," he informed.

"No…" she trailed off.

"Ashley, just hear me out. I might not survive, because Balavan will stop at nothing until I'm dead. He's strong, look what he did to me when I tried to fight him on my own. I know this is difficult for you to hear. If I do die, I want you to move on with your life. Mourn for me for awhile, but don't do it to take over your life."

Andros walked over and kneeled in front of her. "But if I do die, I want you to be happy, that's all I ask for," he told her. Ashley touched his face with tears falling down her face. "Promise me, Ashley. Promise me you'll move on and you'll enjoy the rest of your life," he almost begged. Ashley let out a sob.

"I--I--I promise, Andros," she whispered.

Andros looked down, but then she lifted his head. Ashley leaned forward and pulled him into a kiss. Andros kissed her back and he wrapped his arms around her. Ashley leaned back onto the bed while Andros towered over her, but never once broke the kiss.

On the Bridge, Karone came out from the infirmary and sat down in front of the controls. "Karone, are you okay?" Zhane asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

Zhane wrapped his arms around Karone and they were looking over the map of their last fight with Balavan. "How's Andros doing?" Zhane asked.

"Well, he's up, he and Ashley are alone in his room right now," she replied.

Zhane knew as well as Karone knew what was going on, so they quickly dropped the subject and then, DECA's alarms went off. "Transmission intercepted," she informed.

"Can you pinpoint where it's from?" Zhane asked.

"Location unknown," DECA replied.

Zhane knew who it was sent from and he knew who was supposed to receive the message. "I should get Andros and Ashley," he informed. Karone sighed and let out a nod. The other Rangers, besides Andros and Ashley came in.

"What's going on?" T. J. asked.

"We just received a transmission. Zhane's getting Ashley and Andros now."

Andros and Ashley pulled back when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Andros asked.

"It's Zhane. Guys, come down to the bridge. Balavan's sent a transmission," Zhane informed.

Andros sighed and looked at Ashley before answering. "We'll be right there," Andros answered. Andros then handed Ashley the clothes they had removed while he pulled on his shirt and jacket.

"What a way to ruin a moment," she mumbled.

Andros wrapped is arm around her shoulders as they started for the Bridge.

Once they arrived, the message started playing. "Red Ranger, remember you promised to hand over Ashley and Astronema. Don't worry, I'll make sure to take care of both of them," Balavan cackled. Ashley held onto Andros's hand and Andros closed his eyes. He had to find out why he was after Ashley, she wasn't Aiko. He killed Aiko years ago.

Later that afternoon, Andros quietly made it down the old hallway towards Aiko's old room. He entered the room and started searching everywhere to find evidence of a link between Ashley and Aiko. Andros looked under her pillow and found a series of microchips under her pillow. He picked the up and then he went straight to the bridge.

Ashley looked up when Andros came in. "I found these in Aiko's room. Maybe she has something to say about it on here," he informed. Ashley nodded and then she popped the first chip into the player. Then they watched as Aiko's image appeared on the screen.

"_Hello, I'm Aiko, daughter of Alejandro. I'm the Yellow Space Ranger and if you found these series of chips, I must be dead by now. If you find these chips, I have a request, I had a mission and that was to find my sister for my family_," Aiko started.

Ashley looked at Andros confused and Andros held onto her hand. "_Fourteen years ago, my mother, Asta, gave birth to two twin girls, my sister, Astera, and me. Lord Braedan learned of our existence and wanted one of us to be his servants. My mother wouldn't let that happen, so she sent my sister to Earth to be protected. I was kept on KO-35 to be trained as a Ranger. My mother kept track of my sister over the last fourteen years. My mother knows that my sister, Astera of KO-35, is now Ashley Hammond of Earth_," she explained. Ashley gasped and Andros lowered his head in disbelief. Aiko was Ashley's sister. Now he could see why Balavan's after her.

"What have I done?" He whispered.


	15. Still Love You

Chapter 15: Still Love You

Andros sighed as he lied back on his bed thinking about all this. Aiko was Ashley's twin sister. The sister that he didn't even know existed until now. Aiko didn't even mention that she had a sister. This was happening way too fast for him. He thought that he'd defeat Balavan and would spend the rest of his life with Ashley, but all this had to happen. All of these lies are becoming truths and it was scaring him. He wasn't sure what to do. He was afraid to lose Ashley, Karone, and his friends. Andros was afraid of becoming Lord Hadrian again. He wouldn't be able to handle it if that happened. Pain hit Andros's heart again as he thought about his friends and Aiko's deaths, the deaths he caused because he fell for an evil lie. Those memories still haunt him and he knows what Karone feels whenever she feels guilty about being Astronema. She did so many terrible things, like he did.

Ashley was lying on her bed thinking about the truth that was just told to her. She knew that she was adopted. Her parents told her a long time ago that she was adopted. She just never paid attention to it until now. The love of her life killed her sister all those years ago, but she knew that it wasn't his fault. Andros fell for a trick, just like how Karone fell for the trick that day when she tried to stop the asteroid from hitting Earth. However, this time, Ashley was trying to think of what to do. She still loved Andros more than her life, but the fact was, she lost the chance of knowing her twin sister. Ashley wasn't blaming Andros for that, she blamed Braedan for that. Ashley also knew that Andros was having a hard time getting over the news, just like she was. She knew that Andros was having a hard time believing that she was Aiko's sister. Ashley couldn't believe it herself. At the same time, Ashley still loved Andros more than anything in the whole universe. Ashley sat up and grabbed her jacket. She got up and decided to go talk to Andros about it.

Andros heard a knock on the door and sat up. "Come in," he answered. Ashley came in and leaned against the doorframe.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey, Ash."

She walked over and sat next to him. "This is really bugging you, isn't it?" She asked. Andros sat up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I did horrible things, Ashley. Every time we battle Balavan, all the pain and all the memories come back to me. It hurts, Ashley, now it really hurts knowing that I killed your sister. Your own flesh and blood," he replied.

"Andros, this wasn't your fault."

Andros pulled his hand away from hers and stood up. "How can you still love me after you learned of all the stuff I did? I killed my own friends, Ashley. I killed them without mercy. I might've had the name Lord Hadrian, but I had the strength to fight back and I didn't. I let my friends die. I let Aiko die," he explained. Ashley knew that all the pain was coming out at last. After all these years of him keeping it inside, he was finally coming out with it. "I killed your sister and yet you still love me. I'm a monster, Ashley," he insisted. Ashley watched as tears fell down his face. "You shouldn't be loving me like you are. You should see me as a monster and shun me out of your life," he added. Ashley was in shock at his words. Andros sat down in a chair and Ashley got up and walked over to him. She then kneeled down in front of him.

"I can never hate you. I love you," she answered.

"But you shouldn't."

Ashley touched his face. "I should, because I do. Nothing in the universe can change how I feel," she assured him. Andros calmed down a bit. "I love you and no evil can change that. Balavan could send his entire army after us and I'll still love you. You can't change your past, Andros. You have a bright future ahead of you," she explained. She placed both of her hands on his face. "I love you, please tell me you love me too," she almost begged. Andros placed his hands over hers.

"I do love you, I love you so much," he answered.

Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. Andros hugged her back and didn't want to let her go, however, the fear was still there. He was afraid to lose Ashley the same way he lost Aiko. Andros refused to lose Ashley to that fate.

Later that night, Andros woke up in Ashley's arms and slowly got up from her embrace. He walked over and pulled on his uniform. Andros looked over at his sleeping angel and felt the pang of guilt hit him as he made this decision, but he made up his mind about it. He refused to lose Ashley. He wrote a note and placed it on his pillow beside Ashley. Andros kissed the side of her head and looked at her. "I love you," he whispered. Then Andros snuck out of the room.

Andros entered the Bridge and pulled out his PDA. He set it on the controls and looked up at DECA's glowing red eye. "DECA, you don't know where I've gone, understood?" Andros instructed.

"Acknowledged," DECA replied.

Andros then went to the hanger bay and went to one of the extra ships there. He was going to a planet to escape everything, so he could keep his friends and Ashley safe.

**(Next Morning: Megaship)**

Ashley woke up and expected to find Andros asleep beside her, only to find his note sitting on his pillow. She sat up and held the note in her hands. She slowly opened it and started to read what he had to say to her.

_Dear Ashley,_

_I want you to forgive me for doing this, but I just can't stand the thought of you dying the same way Aiko did. I would die along with you if it happened. If I stay around, Balavan will be sure to kill you because you're loyal to me. I can't take that chance._

_However, I want you to know something. If Balavan finds me and kills me, I want you to know something. I loved you the moment I saw you on that desert planet a year ago. If I do die, I don't want you to dwell over my death. I want you to move on with your life and find someone that could make you happy. Make this silent promise to me, Ashley. Promise me that if I die, you will find someone else. That you'll continue on with your life._

_If I do survive, I promise you that we will have our future together. I will marry you once this is all over. That is my promise to you. I love you more than my life and I will give my life for you. Jut please forgive me for this choice. I love you._

_Love Always,_

_Andros_

Tears fell down Ashley's face as she held the note to her chest and cried. Andros was gone and it was all because Balavan kept taunting him about Aiko's death and possibly her death. Ashley curled up in a ball and kept crying until she couldn't cry anymore. Before Ashley knew it, she had cried herself to sleep with her head on Andros's pillow.


	16. Please Come Back

Chapter 16: Please Come Back

A couple of months went by and Ashley missed Andros terribly. She never slept in her own room anymore, she always stayed in Andros's room and would cry herself to sleep every night.

One morning, Ashley was doing her best to try and navigate when Karone came in to check the systems. "Ash, are you okay?" She asked. Ashley didn't answer, she just tried to keep her concentration on her work. Karone sighed and sat beside Ashley. "I know you miss him," she told her.

"And what you dong?" Ashley asked.

"I didn't say that," Karone replied.

Ashley stood up. "Of course I miss him, Karone. He just got up and left in the middle of the night. All he left was a note that practically said "I'm going to die so forget about me," the Andros I knew wouldn't have abandoned us like that," Ashley snapped. Zhane, who had overheard everything, walked over and grabbed Ashley's shoulders.

"He left because he thinks he's protecting you, protecting us. Andros wouldn't have left the team without a reason," Zhane insisted.

Ashley sat down and wrapped her arms around herself. Zhane looked into the girl's eyes and saw something that nearly broke his heart, the light in Ashley's eyes was gone. Ever since Andros left, Ashley's once joyous self became isolated, like she had when Andros was kidnapped. Ashley lowered her head and tears fell down her face. "I can't live without him. I can't," she whispered. Both Zhane and Karone hugged her trying to comfort the sobbing girl. Just then, DECA's alarms went off.

"What's going on, DECA?" T. J. asked when he and the other Rangers came in.

"Balavan is attacking the planet, Coran," DECA replied.

Ashley wiped her tears away and stood up. "Let's go," she insisted. The Rangers nodded and they went down towards the planet, Coran.

Balavan cackled when the Rangers arrived. "Welcome, Rangers," he laughed. He raised his blaster and fired. The Rangers dodged his blasts and Ashley pulled out her sais.

"FAERIE SAIS!" She shouted.

She ran as fast as she could towards Balavan. "ASHLEY, NO!" Carlos shouted. Balavan laughed as he fought against Ashley.

"You're weak, just like your precious Red Ranger, wherever he's hiding," he cackled.

"You monster, you took Andros away from me," Ashley hissed.

She then kicked Balavan in the stomach and got back in a guarding stance with her sais in hand. "You will leave us alone," Ashley snapped. Balavan laughed again and brought out his sword.

"FIGHT ME RANGERS!" He shouted.

"Gladly," T. J. snapped.

"CERBERUS CLAW!" Zhane shouted.

"PEGASUS DAGGERS!" Karone shouted.

"UNICORN BATON!" Cassie shouted.

"HIPPOGRIFF STAFF!" Carlos shouted.

"GRIFFIN BOOMERANG/DAGGER!" T. J. shouted.

Then they fought against Balavan, but they were losing without Andros's help.

**(Megaship)**

Alpha was trying everything to help the Rangers. "Alpha, we need more firepower," Zhane informed.

"I'm trying, Rangers," Alpha answered.

**(Coran)**

Ashley cried out in pain when Balavan struck her stomach with his sword. "Ashley!" Cassie gasped. She went to help her friend when henchmen appeared.

"ASHLEY!" T. J. shouted.

Ashley was holding her stomach when Balavan towered over her. "This is it for you, you're coming with me," he snapped.

"NO!" The Rangers shouted.

Ashley watched as Balavan was about to take Ashley back to his ship when something struck his arm. Ashley looked up and her eyes lit up. A familiar Nemean Lion Ranger stood there. "Andros," she whispered. Andros pulled out his sword.

"So, you do stand by your precious Yellow Ranger's side," he cackled.

Andros glared at him. "I came to stop you," he snapped. Andros then fought as hard as he could against Balavan. Cassie ran over and helped Ashley stand up. Balavan glared at Andros.

"I will be back, you can be sure of that," he snapped.

Then he once again disappeared. Andros looked at them and then he powered down. He walked over to Zhane and handed him his PDA. "Andros, why don't you stay with us?" Zhane asked.

"I only came back to help you," Andros replied.

Ashley wasn't going to let Andros out of her life again and she ran after him. "ANDROS!" She shouted. Andros stalled and looked over his shoulder when Ashley ran towards him. "If you came back to help us, then you must know that we can't fight without you," she insisted.

"I can't stay, Ashley," he repeated.

"You can stay, you're letting your past take over your life, Andros, let go of your past and come back to the Megaship. Become our leader again, please, we can't fight without you," Ashley begged.

Andros went to walk away when Ashley grabbed his arm. "Please Andros, if you won't stay for the team, stay for me," she begged. Andros sighed as he looked at her. His eyes softening a bit.

"I'm sorry, Ashley, I can't stay," he repeated.

Andros held onto her hand and looked into her eyes. "I will be back…once Balavan's gone forever, we'll be together forever," he vowed. Tears fell down her face.

"Please don't leave me," she whispered.

Andros sighed as he wiped away her tears. "We will see each other again, just not now. I won't let you die like your sister," he persisted.

"I am dying, Andros. I'm dying without you. Every time you run away, you're taking my heart and soul with you. I don't even know if you'll ever return every time you run away. Please, just stay with me, please," she insisted.

Andros looked into her eyes. He let her hand go and touched her face. "I will be back for you, I promise. Right now, I need to figure things out on my own," he informed.

"And when will that be? You could be walking out of my life right now, Andros. This could be the last time I see you," she told him.

Andros lowered his head. "I came back to help you, Ashley, just because I came back to help, doesn't mean I came back to stay," he informed. He lifted his head up and lifted her chin up. "I love you, remember that," he told her.

"I love you too, but please don't leave us like this," she answered.

Andros kissed her and stroked her cheek. "I will see you again," he vowed. Then he turned and walked away, leaving a heartbroken Ashley there.

**(Three Weeks Later)**

Zhane arrived on the planet that Andros was staying on and found Andros sitting by the lake. "So, this is what the great Andros of KO-35 does when he runs away," Zhane told him. Andros stood up and looked at Zhane.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Simple, I came to tell you that you're making a terrible mistake," Zhane replied.

"No, I'm making a very wise choice."

"Breaking Ashley's heart is a wise choice?"

"Yes."

Zhane got angry with Andros's answer. "Andros, you should see Ashley. She is a wreak. She won't sleep. You think you're saving her life by staying away, but you're killing her," Zhane snapped.

"You wouldn't know what it's like, Zhane. MY OLD ENEMY IS THREATENING OUR LIVES!"

"YOU'RE THREATENING HER LIFE!"

"I'M SAVING IT!"

Zhane walked over and grabbed Andros's arm. "Andros, listen to me. If Balavan doesn't kill Ashley, you will," Zhane hissed. Andros ripped his arm away from Zhane's grasp. "Karone knows what its like to regret everything. She was raised evil, you were evil for what, a year? Karone was evil her whole life," Zhane snapped.

"Karone was kidnapped," Andros snapped back.  
"SO WERE YOU!"

"I WAS A FOOL! I KILLED ALL MY FRIENDS AND AIKO! I ALMOSTK ILLED YOU!"

"BUT YOU DIDN'T! NOW STOP ACTING LIKE AN IDIOT AND COME HOME!"

"NO! I'M NOT GOING BACK, BECAUSE ASHLEY WILL DIE!"

Zhane glared at him. "FINE! Andros, if you're going to sit here and feel sorry for yourself, fine, but I refuse to let Ashley die from a broken heart because you can't let go of the past," Zhane snapped. Andros tightened his fist. "Aiko's lucky, she's lucky she doesn't have to see what you're doing now. If she were alive, she would see you as I see you right now, you're a coward, Andros," Zhane snapped. Before Zhane could blink, he stumbled backwards when Andros punched him in the face.

"Don't you _ever_ call _me_ a coward," Andros snapped.

"You are a coward, Andros."

Zhane wiped the blood way from his lip and stood up from the ground. "Until you get your act together and realize what you're doing to Ashley. Fine, sit here and pity yourself," Zhane snapped. Andros watched as Zhane walked back onto his ship and went back to the Megaship.


	17. Defeating an Old Enemy

Chapter 17: Defeating an old Enemy

Andros was sitting by the lake looking straight into the water. His thoughts going back to what Zhane said to him all that time ago. When Zhane called him a coward was what lingered in his mind. Andros realized that what Zhane said was true. He was a coward, but he wasn't running away to protect her, he was running away because he was afraid to lose her. He was afraid to fall under Balavan's control like how Balavan's father did it to him. Andros placed his head in his hands in disbelief. "What have I done?" He whispered. Just then, Cassie can over to him.

"ANDROS!" She shouted.

Andros looked up and stood up when Cassie ran over to him. "What's going on?" He asked. Cassie had a worried look on her face.

"Andros…it's Ashley, she's been kidnapped," Cassie replied.

Andros was in shock. "Kidnapped? How?" He asked.

"She was going to Onyx to get information on Balavan's next attack, not knowing that one of his spies were there. Since Ashley was such a wreak, she was captured easily," she replied.

"Why did you let her go?" He demanded.

"We didn't know she was gone until it was too late."

Andros was upset with what he was wearing and kicked the nearest rock close to him. "Andros, you have to save her, if she's even alive," she insisted. Andros looked at Cassie totally confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Ever since you left, she's been miserable. Andros, the Ashley we know and love is gone. That girl left when you left us."

Andros sat down again in disbelief. "Zhane was right," he murmured. Cassie kneeled in front of him.

"There's a chance she can be saved. You have to do it though," she insisted.

"How can I do that without powers?" He asked.

Cassie smiled as she held out her PDA. "I knew you'd be asking that," she replied. Andros took his PDA into his hand and looked at Cassie.

"Thanks," he told her.

"Please bring her back," she begged.

Andros nodded and held his PDA up. "NEMEAN LION MYTH RANGER POWER UP!" He shouted. Andros morphed and he looked at Cassie. "Tell the others that I've gone after Ashley and tell them that I'm back," he informed. Cassie nodded and got onto her Galaxy Glider to head back to the Megaship. "GALAXY GLIDER HANG TEN!" Andros shouted. Andros jumped onto his Galaxy Glider. "You'll regret this, Balavan," he hissed.

**(Balavan's Castle)**

Ashley was hanging by her arms in Balavan's throne room when Balavan entered. "Ah! My prize," he sneered. Ashley lifted her head and Balavan's eyes widened. "There is no light in your eyes," he mumbled. He looked at his henchman. "What did you do to her?" He demanded.

"I did nothing, my lord," the henchman replied.

Balavan grabbed Ashley's face. "She'll do though, she'll do just fine," he laughed. Ashley glared and spat in his face. Balavan stepped back and wiped his face.

"There's still some fight in you. Well, that will change," he laughed.

Ashley lowered her head again feeling pain go through her arms.

**(Outside the Castle)**

Andros jumped off his Galaxy Glider and hid behind a wall. "T. J., I'm here. I'm heading into the throne room," Andros informed. He ducked down as he waited for the perfect moment. Andros grabbed one of the soldiers from behind and pulled on his cloak. He followed the other soldiers towards the throne room, hoping that Ashley would be there.

**(Throne Room)**

Ashley was beginning to give up. Everyday during the past few months, she was dying so slowly that it hurt. She missed Andros, she wanted him back. She wanted to get out of the mess she got herself into. Tears fell down her face as she waited for her fate, a fate she didn't want to happen. All Ashley wanted was to see Andros's face again.

Once Andros reached the throne room, Andros used his sword and fought off the rest of the soldiers. He hid them away and hurried into the throne room.

Ashley looked up when a "soldier" came into the throne room. "Who are you?" She asked. Her eyes widened when Andros removed his hood. "Andros?" She asked. Andros smiled behind his helmet.

"I'm here, Ashley," he assured her.

Andros pulled out his sword and used his powers to cut the chain. Ashley almost hit the floor, but Andros caught her. "I'm here, Ashley," he murmured. Tears fell down her face as she reached up and touched his helmet.

"I knew you'd come back," she whispered.

"Come on, I have to get you home," he insisted.

"How sentimental," Balavan laughed.

Andros held Ashley in a carrying position still and looked at Balavan. "You're too late, Red Ranger. As you can see, your precious Ashley is dying. You did that yourself. Just like how you killed her sister," he taunted.

Andros felt the anger go through him as he heard Aiko's screams go through his head once again. "You couldn't save her. Now you won't be able to save your precious Ashley. Astronema will be mine again and you'll be dead," Balavan laughed. Andros walked over towards a safe spot of the throne room and placed Ashley on the floor.

"I'll be back, I promise," Andros assured her.

"Be careful," Ashley murmured.

Andros nodded and stood up. Balavan pulled out his sword and Andros went to face his biggest fear. "I won't allow you to destroy my life. Your father may have succeeded, but you won't," Andros snapped.

"Big words for a weakling like you," Balavan taunted

"NEMEAN LION SWORD!" Andros shouted.

Andros swung out his sword, did a front flip over Balavan's head, and the fight started. Balavan turned around and blocked the sword of Andros. Andros swung at Balavan's front with a glare. "I learned that the ones who are weak are the ones who run. I'm tired of running. You're going to stop terrorizing me and my family," Andros snapped. Balavan continued to fight him. He was on the offensive. He used his sword and jabbed it towards Andros' chest. Andros back flipped before hitting the floor and tried a sweep kick. Balavan jumped into the air.

"FIRE BLAST!" Balavan shouted as fire shot out of his sword and headed straight towards Andros. "ANDROS!" Ashley yelled.

Andros jumped out of the way and then he raised his sword. "LION SHIELD!" He shouted and a shield that had the shape of a lion blocked Balavan's fire attack. Balavan jumped down from where he was standing. He ran towards Andros full force. Andros got into a fighting stance and jumped over his head. Balavan stopped and looked around. Andros was able to climb up onto the edge of beams in the throne room. "Your father was the coward, Balavan. Your father used me to do his dirty work. You're just like your father," Andros taunted.

"I'm nothing like my father," Balavan started, "you are the coward for running."

"I ran because I thought it would keep my family safe. I see that you'll destroy my family without a second thought."

Andros then jumped down with his sword in hand and started attacking Balavan only to have him block his attacks.

**(Pheona's Temple)**

Pheona smiled when she saw Andros fighting as hard as he could against Balavan. The hardest he ever fought before. However, because of the dark powers pulsing through Balavan's veins, only one thing could surely defeat Balavan and Pheona knew what that was.

**(Throne Room)**

Andros did a sweep kick and Balavan tried stabbing Andros in the chest. Andros blocked his attacks. Andros hit the floor, but rolled out of the way. Balavan sighed. He looked over at Ashley. "Looks like your girlfriend isnt doing to well," he cackled. Ashley was trying her best not to fall unconscious, she didn't want Andros to worry about her. Andros looked over at Ashley with fear going through his heart.

"Ashley, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Just finish him off," she answered quietly.

Andros looked at Balavan. "You destroyed my life," he snapped. Balavan took this chance and lunged at Andros. Andros jumped out of the way, but then Pheona contacted him.

"_Andros, you can't defeat Balavan with mere weapons. You have to fight with more,_" she informed.

"_What else can I fight with?_" He asked.

"_You and your friends hold the powers of your mythical animals. I'll have them send all the power they have to you and that will defeat Balavan_."

Balavan stared at Andros with confusion showing on his face. Andros nodded and lowered his head. For the first time, the Nemean Lion tattoo on his chest started to glow red. Soon, along with the other Rangers, their tattoos started to glow and they sent their powers to Andros. Balavan's eyes widened as Andros first glowed Red, then Yellow, Blue, Black, Pink, and Purple. Andros opened his eyes and glared at Balavan. "I CALL ON THE POWER OF THE MYTHICAL MAGIC ANIMALS!" Andros shouted. Andros then raised his sword into the air. "NEMEAN LION!" Andros shouted.

"FAERIE!" Ashley shouted.

"HIPPOGRIFF!" Carlos shouted.

"PEGASUS!" Karone shouted.

"CERBERUS!" Zhane shouted.

"UNICORN!" Cassie shouted.

"GRIFFEN!" T. J. shouted.

Balavan backed away in disbelief. Andros then raised his sword. "Tell your dad I said hi," Andros sneered. Balavan froze at his words.

"I will haunt you till you die. Don't forget that," Balavan threatened.

"I don't think so. Aiko and our friends will make sure that won't happen," Andros answered.

Andros then spun around and threw his sword at Balavan with all the powers on the tip. "NO!" Balavan shouted. However, the sword hit him in the stomach. Just then, dark magic burst when the sword hit Balavan. Andros de-morphed and suddenly, the castle shook. He looked over at Ashley and ran over to her. Ashley had fallen unconscious and he had to get her out before the castle fell on them. Andros quickly picked her up and ran out of the castle with her in his arms. Ashley placed her head on his chest, knowing that she was safe now.

When Andros came outside, he kept Ashley in his arms while calling for his Galaxy Glider. He then jumped on his Galaxy Glider and went back to the Megaship.

**(Megaship)**

Andros entered the Megaship. He bypassed his friends and went to the infirmary. He placed Ashley on the bed and looked at her. Fear was eating at him and his worse fear was taking over again. He reached over and stroked her cheek. "Please don't leave me, I love you," he whispered. Ashley groaned a bit.

"Andros…" she trailed off.

Andros touched her face. "Rest, everything's okay," he assured her. Then Ashley closed her eyes and

Andros sat there, hoping that everything would be okay. He just hoped that Ashley would be strong again.

**Thank You: Thank you my good friend, scifinutalways1999 for helping me out with the fighting scene. Without your help, this chapter would be nothing but boring.**


	18. Together Forever

Chapter 18: Together Forever

Two weeks went by and Ashley was still in the infirmary. She was still a little weak and she wasn't waking up. It worried Andros that she never once woke up to at least show him that she was okay.

Andros was working on the navigation system when Zhane walked over to him. "Ashley's vital signs are getting stronger," Zhane informed.

"That's a relief," Andros murmured.

Zhane sat beside his friend. "We were hoping you'd come back," Zhane told him. Andros sighed as he stopped punching in coordinates and sat back.

"I came back to help Ashley, but then I realized that being a Ranger is my life. You were right, Zhane. I was a coward," Andros admitted.

Zhane watched as Andros got up. "I was running from everything. I was running from my friends, my past, and I was even running from the best girl in the universe," Andros explained. Zhane lowered his head as he thought about his comment he said to Andros a few months ago. Andros chuckled slightly and looked at Zhane. "And I'm sorry for doing all of that," he apologized. Zhane smiled as he stood up.

"Yeah, and you can really throw a punch," Zhane laughed.

Andros laughed slightly as he remembered punching Zhane about the commented. "And for that, I'm sorry too," Andros added.

"I forgive you," Zhane answered.

They did their secret handshake when DECA interrupted them. "We have arrived on KO-35," DECA informed.

"Thanks, DECA," Andros answered.

The others came in and Andros went to the infirmary so they could get Ashley to the hospital.

Andros walked over and picked Ashley up into a carrying position. Then he walked off the ship once they landed.

Kinwon walked over and saw Andros carrying Ashley off the ship. "She needs medical attention," Andros informed. Kinwon nodded and led him to the hospital.

Andros placed her on the bed and the doctor's checked her vital signs. "Her vital signs were getting stronger," Andros informed.

"She should be better in a few days," the doctor informed him.

Andros touched Ashley's cheek with a sigh. "Please get better soon," he whispered. He kissed her forehead and left the hospital.

As Andros sat in his apartment, he started to think about the last time he saw Asta. She was still devastated by her daughter and husband's deaths. Andros stood up and went to make things right with Asta.

Andros came upon the home that Asta was living in and knocked on the door. Asta opened the door and her eyes widened to see Andros standing there.

Asta had shoulder-length light brown hair, brown eyes, she was wearing calf-high black boots, a knee-length silver-skirt, a yellow shirt, and her hair was pulled back in a braid.

"Andros…is it really you?" She asked. Andros nodded his head slowly. Asta touched his face with a smile. "Look at how much you've grown," she murmured. Andros smiled as she hugged him. Asta never blamed Andros for the death of her daughter or her husband, but she never told Andros that. "Please come in," she insisted. Andros nodded and followed Asta inside.

Asta sat down and Andros saw pictures of Aiko and Alejandro. He saw a pictures of Ashley as well, however, unlike Aiko, these pictures went all the way up to before she became the Space Ranger. Unbeknownst to Andros, Asta thought that Ashley had died as well. "Asta, I came to apologize about Aiko and Alejandro," he told her.

"What for? You didn't did kill Aiko, Lord Hadrian killed her. Alejandro was killed by Dark Specter's soldiers. Astera was killed in that explosion on the Command Center. None of their deaths were your fault," she assured him.

Andros stalled, Asta thought that Ashley was dead. "Asta…why do you think that Astera was killed?" He asked. Asta looked at him confused.

"It's kind of obvious. No one could survive that explosion," she replied.

Andros sighed as he kneeled in front of Asta. "Asta, listen to me, Astera isn't dead. She's alive," he informed. Asta's eyes widened.

"What?" She asked.

Andros nodded his head. "She's alive. She's in the hospital though, because of our last battle. I did cause her to be in pain though. I left her when she needed me the most, but she's alive," he explained. Asta stood up and her heart was pounding against her chest. Her daughter was alive. At least someone she loved was still alive. "Asta, Astera and I are engaged to be married," Andros informed. She looked over her shoulder and looked at the boy.

"Why wasn't I told that she was alive? Why was I lied to all these years?" She asked.

"We thought that you knew that she was alive," Andros replied.

"You didn't make sure of that, did you?"

Andros lowered his head. "No," he replied. Asta sighed as she lowered her head slightly, but then she walked over to him and lifted his chin.

"Take me to her," she instructed.

Andros nodded and then he went back to the hospital with Asta behind him.

When they came to the hospital, Andros decided to stay out in the waiting room while Asta went to talk to Astera or Ashley.

Asta entered Ashley's room and tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at her daughter. "Oh, Astera, my little Astera," she whispered. She sat beside the unconscious girl with tears falling down her face. "You're here, you're alive," she murmured. She touched her daughter's face as if she were going to disappear into thin air.

Andros sat in the waiting room, fear coursing through his body. He hoped that Ashley was okay. All he wanted was to hold her in his arms again.

**(Hours Later)**

Ashley slowly opened her eyes and saw Asta staring at her. Ashley sat up slowly and looked at her. "Who are you?" She asked. Asta sighed as she stood up with a smile.

"I am Asta," she replied.

Ashley's heart stopped when the woman introduced herself. Asta…her mother. "Mom?" She asked. Asta smiled as she came closer to the girl.

"It's me, Astera," Asta replied.

Tears fell down their faces as Asta placed her hands on her face. "Oh Astera, my little Astera," she whispered. Ashley smiled as she hugged Asta tight and they both started crying.

After a few minutes, Ashley started to think about Andros and Asta knew. "He's out there, waiting for you. Do you want me to get him?" She asked. Ashley nodded and Asta went to get Andros.

Asta came out and Andros stood up. "She's awake and she's calling for you," she informed. Andros stood up and quickly went into the room.

Ashley smiled when Andros came in. "Andros," she whispered. Andros smiled as he walked over and hugged her tight. "You're here, you're really here," she sobbed.

"I'm here, and I'm never going to leave like that again," he whispered.

Ashley buried her face into his shoulder and started to calm down. She couldn't believe that Andros was back in her life again and this time he was there to stay. He wasn't going to run off again. "And Balavan?" She asked.

"He's gone," he replied.

"Thank God," she whispered.

Andros pulled back slightly and touched her face. "I love you," he murmured. Ashley smiled as she placed a hand over his.

"I love you too," she answered.

Andros then leaned forward and kissed her. Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Asta stood in the doorway of the room and nodded. She knew that Andros was going to take care of her Astera, or Ashley as she was normally called. Asta was just thankful to have her daughter in her life. She thanked Alejandro and Aiko to let Astera come back to her. Now, she saw that Andros and Ashley were happy together.

In Ashley's mind however, she still had to tell her parents about her and Andros's engagement and that she was born on KO-35. She knew that Andros was going to be there to support her and that's all she cared about.


	19. Not so Happy Reunion

Chapter 19: Not so Happy Reunion

Ashley sighed as she and Andros pulled up to her parents' house. The last time they tried this, Balavan had kidnapped her and Karone. However, now that Balavan was gone, she didn't have to worry about an attack. She did, however, have to worry about her parents' reactions to both her engagement to Andros and her being born on KO-35. Andros reached over and held her hand. "Everything's going to be okay," he assured her.

"Let's hope so," she murmured.

Ashley nodded her head slowly and got out of the car. Andros held onto Ashley's hand as they walked up to the front door. Ashley rang the doorbell and Mrs. Hammond answered. "H--Hi mom," Ashley greeted.

"Ashley, we were worried about you," Mrs. Hammond informed.

"Mom…we need to talk."

"Your dad will be home shortly. Why don't you both come in?" Mrs. Hammond asked.

Ashley looked at Andros before they went inside. Knowing that her mother still couldn't stand Andros.

When Mr. Hammond came home, Ashley was so nervous her hands were shaking. Andros reached over and placed his hand over hers. "Ashley, where have you been?" Mr. Hammond asked.

"I went to search for Andros. Remember? You were trying to get me not to go out to find him," Ashley reminded.

Mrs. Hammond closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "Mom, dad, Andros and I have something to tell you," Ashley started. When her parents looked at her, Ashley's heart was pounding against her chest.

"What is that dear?" Mr. Hammond asked.

"Mom...dad...Andros proposed...and I said yes. We're getting married," Ashley replied.

Mr. Hammond looked at his wife and Mrs. Hammond looked at her daughter. "You're kidding right?" He asked. Andros slowly shook his head.

"There's more…" Ashley started.

"What could there be?" Mr. Hammond asked.

"I'm also Karovan. I was born on KO-35," Ashley replied.

"You're telling me that your an alien?" Mr. Hammond asked.

"Yes...I'm Astera, daughter of Alejandro. Alejandro was the Ambassador of KO-35. I had a twin sister, her name was Aiko."

She looked over at her mother to see the shocked look on her face. "What happened to this Aiko?" He asked. Andros slowly lowered his head.

"I---I killed her...when I was evil," Andros replied.

"But it wasn't his fault," Ashley put in.

"He's a murderer and he won't be in my family."

"Dad please don't call him that."

Andros rubbed his forehead. "I knew this was pointless," he murmured. Mrs. Hammond let out a frustrated sigh.

"He's a murderer and I won't allow a murderer in this family," Mr. Hammond snapped back.

"Mom…say something," Ashley begged.

Mrs. Hammond stayed quiet. "You two won't see each other like this again," he snapped.

"I'm going to marry him," she hissed.

"You're only 18, let yourself grow up a bit," Mr. Hammond snapped.

Ashley looked at Andros before looking at her dad. "It doesn't matter, I love him and he loves me too," Ashley insisted. Mr. Hammond walked over and pulled Andros up by the collar of his shirt.

"You've been filling my daughter's head with lies," he snapped.

"Dad, let him go," she begged.

Ashley went to get her dad to let Andros go when her mom grabbed her. "Mom, what are you doing?" She demanded. She got out of her mom's grasp and got her dad to let Andros go. "Andros, meet me out in the car," she insisted. Andros nodded and straightened his collar before leaving. "Dad, please, understand that I'm in love with him. He loves me. He rescued me from danger so many times," she explained. Ashley bit her lip with tears threatening to fall down her face.

"I still don't like him. And he filled your head with lies." Mr. Hammond said.

"He didn't fill my head with lies. He didn't tell me about his evil past because he was afraid he'll lose me," she insisted.

"Honey. I think its about time we let her go. She can make her own decisions," Mrs. Hammond told him.

Ashley's eyes widened at what her mom was saying. "No, Gina. Ashley's our daughter. She's not this Ambassador's daughter. She's not marrying Andros. That is final," he informed.

"Look Frank. I know Ashley is our daughter, but she also loves the man," she pointed out.

""She says he loves her. Of course he'll say that. She's young and beautiful and perfect to be taken advantage of," he insisted.

"You know what. You are so stubborn." Gina started. "You say you love our daughter, but you just dont want to see her happy. I am sick of it."

Ashley then stood up. "If you excuse me, I'm going to leave. My fiancé's waiting outside for me," she informed. Gina looked at her daughter.

"I love you no matter what," she assured her.

"I love you too, mom," she informed.

Ashley left and Frank sat down to think about this. "Gina, you never liked the boy," he pointed out.

"My heart has changed. I can see how she loves the boy. Even though he is from another planet," she replied.

"My baby girl's an alien."

Gina sat down next to Frank and placed a hand on his shoulder. "How could this have happened?" He asked.

"I don't know." Gina replied, "but I do not think of Ashley as an alien, I still think of her as my daughter."

Frank let out a sigh. "We didn't like Andros because he's from another planet. Now we learn that our daughter's from the same planet as him. The ambassador's daughter, Gina," he pointed out.

"We didn't know at the time," she answered.

Frank sighed and stood up. "I have to get her and Andros back in here," he told her. Then he ran out of the house.

Ashley was about to get in the car when Frank came out. "ASHLEY!" He called. Ashley turned and looked at her father.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I want you and Andros to come back inside and we need to talk about this," Frank replied.

Ashley looked at Andros before nodding her head slowly. Frank then led Ashley and Andros back inside to talk about it.

**(That Evening in Angel Grove Park)**

Andros and Ashley were walking through the park with smiles on their faces. "Am I dreaming, Andros? Are we really engaged?" She asked.

"You're not dreaming, Ashley, we're here," he replied.

Ashley started to walk backwards while holding his hands. "Andros, nothing can go wrong now. Everything's so perfect. I feel like I can do anything, I feel like I'm flying," she told him.

"You must be flying, because I know I am," he answered.

Andros then stopped and wrapped his arms around her waist while pressing his forehead against his. The scar over his eye was pretty visible, but it didn't bother her, she looked straight past the scar and into his beautiful brown eyes. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," she answered.

Andros smiled as he placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. Ashley kissed him back and now she really felt like she was flying. However, whenever she was in Andros's arms, she always felt like she was flying.

**More Thank You: Scifinutalways1999, once again, I thank you for all your help :D you're a great help to this story. Without you, this chapter wouldn't really exist.**


	20. Vows

Chapter 20: Vows

Ashley was a nervous wreck. Today she was to marry the love of her life and she was nervous. However, it wasn't helping with the corset design dress she picked out. She winced as Cassie pulled the corset tight. "Cassie, not too tight, I need to breath," Ashley insisted.

"Sorry, why did you choose a corset wear anyways?" She asked.

"It sounded like a good idea at the time," Ashley replied.

Cassie finished the corset and Ashley stepped back.

Her dress was a Strapless gown with sweetheart neckline features an asymmetrical front drape and corset back. The dress was embellished with Swarovski crystals, glass beads, sequins, seed beads, pearls and simulated crystals.

Around her neck she was wearing the necklace Andros gave her with pearl earrings. Her tiara made like a halo around the bun in her hair. The tiara was filled with pearls and they were attached to a silver wire to the tiara. Attached to her tiara was the veil that ended to the middle of her back.

Cassie smiled as she looked at the necklace around her neck. "Ashley, Andros dropped this by before you arrived," she informed. She held up a box and Ashley opened it.

"Oh my gosh!" She gasped.

Inside the box was a pearl choker and a pearl bracelet. Under the bracelet and necklace, she saw a note. She picked it up and started reading it.

_Ashley,_

_These belonged to Aiko. I know it would be fitting if your mom gave them to you, but she gave them to me just before I turned evil. She wanted me to keep them away until either her or your wedding day. I'll see you at the altar._

_Andros_

Ashley removed the necklace Andros gave her and had Cassie put the choker on and she pulled on her gloves before pulling on the bracelet. She looked over at the shawl Asta gave her to wear. Asta told her she wore it the day she married Alejandro and she would be honored to see her wearing it when she married Andros.

The shawl was embroidered with burgundy, sage greens, and dusky rose embroidered floral design. Ashley looked over at Karone, Cassie, and Tanya with a smile on her face.

Their dresses were Strapless slim A-line dress with asymmetric drape accented with crystal beading and sequin. Karone and Cassie were wearing pink and Tanya were wearing yellow.

"Well, are you ready?" Cassie asked. Ashley took a deep breath and nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied.

The girls smiled before they left the room.

Andros was fidgeting with his tie when Zhane got up and walked over to him. "Here, Andros, let me help," he laughed. Andros closed his eyes as Zhane fixed the tie.

"How did you learn how to put one these earth ties on?" Andros asked.

"Lots and lots of practice, thanks to the help from Carlos," Zhane replied.

Zhane finished and patted his shoulder. "This is it, man, how do you feel?" He asked. Andros took a deep breath.

"I feel like that something's going to happen," he replied.

T. J. laughed slightly. "Nothing's going to happen," Carlos assured him. Andros nodded and took a deep breath.

"Don't worry, I have the ring," Zhane added.

"That's a relief," Andros mumbled.

They were all wearing similar tuxedos, the only difference was that their Ranger colors were shown on their ties, but Andros and Ashley agreed that they had their friends one way or another wear their Ranger colors.

Andros pulled his hair back in a half-ponytail and knew that everything was going to be okay. He was soon going to take Ashley as his wife and he was going to make her the happiest woman in the universe. He stood up when Frank came in. "Boys, it's time to go," he informed. They nodded before following Ashley's father out of the room.

Ashley's dream was coming true, the outside wedding she dreamt of having was right in front of her, and she smiled to see Andros and their friends waiting. Frank walked over and held onto his daughter's arm. "You're going to be a great wife, sweetie," he murmured. He kissed her cheek and Ashley smiled.

"Thanks, daddy," she answered.

Ashley then saw Asta and Gina sitting near the front, Gina was already in tears, but Asta had a huge smile on her face.

Once the music started, Andros's eyes widened when he saw how beautiful Ashley looked. She looked like an angel and he still couldn't believe that after all this time of waiting and all this pain, they were finally going to be together forever. Once Ashley and her father reached the altar, the minister looked at them. "Who gives this woman to this man?" He asked.

"I do, Franklin Richard Hammond," Frank replied.

He then kissed Ashley's cheek before placing her hand in Andros's. Frank held onto their hands and looked at them. "Stay together and love each other to no end," he instructed. Then he let their hands go to sit by his wife.

As the ceremony went on, Andros took a deep breath as the vows came. He held onto Ashley's hands and looked into her face. The minister handed him a ring and Andros lifted Ashley's hand. As he started to slip the ring onto her finger, he said his vows. "I Andros, take you Ashley to be my wife, to share both good times and bad times, side by side. I give you my hand, and my heart, and hope that my love will always be a safe haven for you. Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of a permanent metal, my commitment to you is forever. With this ring, I thee wed," he vowed. Ashley smiled as she took the other ring, held Andros's hand up, and started saying her vows as she slipped the ring onto his finger.

"I Ashley, take you Andros to be my husband, to share both good times and bad times, side by side. I give you my hand, and my heart, and hope that my love will always be a safe haven for you. Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of a permanent metal, my commitment to you is forever. With this ring, I thee wed," she vowed.

Andros smiled as he reached over and wiped the stray tear from her face. "_I love you_," he told her.

"_I love you too_," she answered.

The minister smiled at the two of them. "By the powers invested in me in the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister announced. Andros wrapped his arms around Ashley's waist and pulled her into a kiss. When they pulled back, Ashley laughed slightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. Andros hugged her back and sighed. This was the happiest moment of his life and he wasn't going to let anything ruin it.


	21. Reception

Chapter 21: Reception

The reception was taking place in the Surf Spot, their most favorite place in the world. Zhane walked over and placed his hands on their shoulders. "Congratulations you guys," he congratulated them. Ashley smiled as she hugged Zhane.

"Thank you," she murmured.

Zhane kissed her cheek before he shook Andros's hand and they shared a brotherly embrace. "Take care of yourself," he commented. Andros nodded before he walked over to Ashley. Ashley smiled as she hugged her husband tight.

"_Husband, wow! I never thought I'd ever be able to say that word_," she mumbled.

Andros smiled as he listened to her thoughts and kissed the side of her head. This was the happiest day of their lives.

As time went by, it was the dance of the bride and groom. Andros rolled his eyes when he remembered that he was going to try and stick to the Earth customs of marriage. Ashley laughed as she grabbed her husband's hand and practically dragged him onto the dance floor. Ashley's favorite song, "Because You Loved Me" by Celine Dion, started playing and Ashley placed her head on Andros's shoulder. "This is the greatest day ever," she murmured. Andros kissed the top of her head.

"It is," he agreed.

Ashley smiled as she thought about spending the rest of her life with Andros. Towards the end of the song, Andros picked Ashley up by her waist and lifted her off the floor. Ashley placed her hands on his shoulders and smiled. Everyone laughed as Andro spun her around and listened to Ashley laughing. Andros was laughing along with her as he set her on the ground and touched her face. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," she answered.

Andros smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her. Frank walked over and tapped Andros on the shoulder. "May I cut in?" He asked. Andros laughed as he stepped back and went to sit down.

"I guess it's time for the father daughter dance," Cassie commented.

Just then, "Daddy's Girl" by Peter Cetera started playing and Ashley was enjoying herself. "I'm proud of you cupcake," he told her.

"Really? And a couple of months ago you were upset that I was even engaged to him," Ashley commented.

"And for that I'm sorry," he apologized.

Ashley smiled as she looked at her dad. "I'm happy, daddy, I'm really truly happy," she informed. Frank kissed her forehead with a smile.

"I'm happy for you, sweet heart," he murmured.

Asta was watching her daughter with a smile on her face. "Andros, come here," she called. Andros looked over his shoulder and walked over to his mother-in-law. "Andros, I have a proposition for you," she informed.

"Yeah and what would that be?" He asked.

"Alejandro also thought of you as the son he never had. Before the attack on KO-35, he was going to announce to KO-35 that he chose you to be his heir for the planet," she informed.

Andros's eyes widened in disbelief. "Andros, you are to be the next Ambassador of KO-35," she added. Andros sat down and touched the scar over his eye. "What do you say?" Asta asked. Andros let out a sigh.

"I'll have to talk to Ashley about it," Andros replied.

Then he watched as Frank kissed Ashley's cheek and Ashley walked over towards the table. "Hey, Ash," he greeted. Ashley smiled as she sat beside her husband and held his hand.

"What were you talking about while I was away?" She asked.

Andros let out a sigh. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Ashley, Asta just told me something. Your father was the Ambassador of KO-35, but on the customs on our planet, he needed a boy to be his heir. Since he got you and Aiko, he had to find someone he could put his outmost trust in for when his time came, that boy would take his place," Andros explained.

Ashley held onto his hand with a little confusion. "Ashley, your dad chose me to become the next Ambassador of KO-35," he added. Ashley's eyes widened in disbelief.

"And do you want to be the Ambassador?" She asked.

Andros lifted her hand and kissed the top of it. "No…I don't want to be the Ambassador if it's going to make you unhappy," he replied. Ashley kissed Andros's cheek and stroked his face.

"Andros, you have a duty to your…our people. As long as I'm with you, I'll be the happiest girl alive," she assured him.

Andros pulled her into a gentle kiss and pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," she answered.

Later that evening, it was time to cut the cake and everyone, besides Asta, were anxious to see who was going to stuff the cake in the other's face. Andros let Ashley take a bit of the piece he held, but when he went to take a bite out of the piece she held, she smashed it in his face. Andros laughed slightly and then he looked at her. "You're going to regret that," he threatened.

"Oh yeah, how's that?" She asked.

Everyone laughed as Andros grabbed Ashley around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. Ashley shrieked and backed away, her face covered in cake as well. "All's fair in love and war," Andros laughed. Ashley gave him a mock glare before she started laughing with him.

When it came for the bouquet and garter toss, Kimberly, Kat, Tanya, and Cassie came out on the dance floor. "Ready?" Zhane asked as he had Ashley turn her back to them. Ashley nodded. Everyone counted to three and Ashley tossed her bouquet. She looked over as Cassie caught it and Ashley laughed slightly. Zhane gave Ashley a wink as he pulled up the chair.

"Come on, Zhane, do we really have to embarrass Andros with this?" Ashley asked.

"Come on, Ashley. It'll be fun," he replied.

Andros rolled his eyes as he got down on one knee in front of Ashley. Ashley placed her foot on Andros's shoulder as he reached under her dress and pulled the garter off. Ashley laughed slightly before kissing him and standing up. Andros tossed the garter and T. J. caught it. Cassie's face turned as red as Andros's Red Ranger Uniform as T. J. slipped the garter on her.

Later on that night, Andros remembered the key Frank gave Andros to the honeymoon suite of the hotel that would be perfect for him and Ashley. Andros held onto Ashley's hand and kissed her forehead as he stood up. "I think it's time for us to go," he murmured. Ashley nodded in agreement before following her husband.

When they arrived at the hotel, Andros carried Ashley over the threshold and placed her on the floor. "Wow! My dad sure has taste," she commented. Andros walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed the side of her head while holding her to him. "This has been great," she added. Andros nodded and then let her go as she turned around his arms.

"You made today special, Ash," he told her.

Ashley smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ready for this next step in our lives?" He asked.

"I'm more than ready," she replied.

Andros kissed her and he slowly undid the strings on the corset of her dress. Then he picked her up and set her on the bed. Next to all the nights Ashley shared with Andros, this was the best night of her life.


	22. Ambassador Andros of KO35

Chapter 22: Ambassador Andros of KO-35

Andros took a deep breath as he got ready for his big speech in front of KO-35. Ashley came in and saw that her husband was nervous. "You okay?" She asked. Andros took a deep breath.

"It depends on what you mean "okay". I feel like I'm going up against Dark Specter's entire army again," he replied.

Ashley wrapped her arms around him and kissed the side of his head. "You're going to do great," she assured him. Andros nodded and placed his hands over hers.

"Things are happening…so fast," he murmured.

Ashley sighed and nodded. "Everything has to change," she answered. Andros nodded before looking pulling her into his arms.

"I just want you to be happy, Ash," he murmured.

Ashley nodded as she hugged him. Just then, Asta came in. "Andros, they're waiting," she informed. Andros nodded before following Asta to announce his title.

Once Andros came up to the podium there. "I am honored to take my place as your Ambassador. Ambassador Alejandro was a close friend of mine and he will be missed dearly. However, we know he would want us to all move on with our lives than keep mourning the loss of our old Ambassador. The year before that, we lost someone who was also close to us, Aiko. They will always be remembered, but I do bring news of happiness. When Aiko was alive, her mission was the same as mine. We were going to try and find our sisters and bring them home to our families. When Aiko died, I took her mission and promised to finish her mission for her. I have in fact found my sister, Karone, and I have found Aiko's sister, Astera. In fact, Astera was raised on Earth during the past eighteen years of her life and last year, she had taken Aiko's place as the Yellow Space Ranger. Our Lady Astera has returned and she has become my wife, Ashley Hammond of Earth," Andros announced. Everyone started whispering when they remembered the twin sister that disappeared eighteen years ago, but when Ashley came out, the whole city cheered. Andros wrapped his arm around her and Ashley wrapped her arms around his waist. Ashley took a deep breath as she began to speak.

"I am Astera daughter of Alejandro and daughter of Franklin Hammond. I never regretted my life being raised on Earth. I do regret not knowing who my sister was. I regret not knowing who my birthfather was. Even though, I am now happy to be married to our new Ambassador and I will take my place by his side," she explained.

Everyone cheered at her words and Andros kissed the side of her head.

Later that day, Alpha contacted them and they went towards the Megaship on Terra Venture.

When they arrived, Alpha turned and looked at them. "What's going on, Alpha?" Ashley asked. Alpha walked over towards them with a box in his hand. Andros took the box and opened it.

"Our Space Morphers!" Ashley gasped.

"I was able to repair your old morphers just incase," Alpha informed.

"Thanks, Alpha," Cassie told the robot.

"Just doing my job," Alpha answered.

Andros looked at his morphed and looked at his friends. "We should lock these up, unless we ever need them again," he informed. They nodded in agreement before following Andros to a vault.

Andros opened the vault and handed the morphers to the proper Ranger. Then they walkd into the vault and placed their morphers in there. Andros put in the code and closed the door. Andros wrapped his arm around Ashley's waist and kissed the side of her head. "Let's go home," he murmured. Ashley nodded before following Andros back to KO-35.

**(Two Months Later)**

Andros was looking over some things when he felt that something was wrong…again. Just then, Karone came in. "Karone, what's going on?" He asked.

"Andros, I just received word from Tommy that he needs your help," Karone replied.

Andros stood up. "What does he need help with?" He asked.

"The Machine Empire is returning," she replied.

Andros sat down and rubbed his forehead. "The Generals are preparing to leave," she informed. Andros nodded and stood up.

"I have to get over there," he informed.

Ashley came in when Andros mentioned about going after the keycards. "Andros, no," Ashley objected. Andros looked over at his wife when she walked over to him. "We just got everything put back together. You can't leave now," she begged. Andros walked over and placed his hands on her face.

"Don't worry, I promise this will be my last mission," he assured her.

He kissed her forehead before kissing her lips. Ashley kissed him back and touched his face, her finger trailing down the scar over his eye once again. Andros held onto her hand and let out a sigh.

"Everything's going to be okay," he assured her. Then he let her hand go and walked out of his office.

Andros walked into his and Ashley's home and went straight towards the trunk near the end of their bed. He opened the trunk and pulled out his old cloak. Andros stood up and pulled the cloak on when Ashley came in. "I can't stop you from going…but I can't help but worry about you," she informed. Andros nodded before pulling her into a hug.

"Everything's going to be okay after all this, I promise you that," he murmured.

Tears threatened to fall down Ashley's face as she hugged Andros tight. "Just promise me you won't leave me," she insisted. Andros pulled back and touched her face.

"I won't leave you," he vowed.

Andros then pulled her into a kiss to seal his promise.

Andros pulled on his hood and had everything set for his last mission as a Ranger.

When he arrived on the planet, he saw the ship. He followed the generals around for a few years and once he found what they were planning, he pulled his hood down. "It's worse than I thought, they're almost finished digging it out," he murmured. Andros was about to get up and leave when he knocked rocks down.

"STOP!" The general shouted.

Andros ran as fast as he could away from the generals that were chasing him. "GALAXY GLIDER HANG TEN!" He shouted. Andros did a front flip and landed on his Galaxy Glider just in time to escape. Now, all he had to do was contact all the Red Rangers to help him with this problem.


	23. Planning the Future

Chapter 23: Planning the Future

Andros sighed as he sat in the chair on the bridge when T. J. came in. "Hey, Andros," he greeted. Andros looked up at T. J. with a small smile as his friend sat next to him. "How are things going between you and Ashley?" He asked. Andros looked at the wedding ring on his hand with a smile.

"Everything's going great. Even though during the past couple of years, I had no way of contacting her. Not even when I went to get the Megaship. I had no time of contacting her," Andros explained.

T. J. placed a hand a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "She's going to be thrilled to have you home again," he commented. Andros nodded and sat back as he thought about being reunited with Ashley again.

**(Back on Earth)**

"Wow! So that was Tommy, he really is the greatest Ranger," Cole commented. They all laughed at him. "What? What did I say?" He asked.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far. After all I was the one that replaced him," T. J. replied.

"Are you kidding me? I was the one doing all the work while he was a the juice bar kissing on Kimberly," Jason put in.

"Well at least his haircut's in regulations right?" Carter asked.

"Ah my Q-Rex could eat his Dragon Zord for lunch," Eric answered.

"He didn't discover new galaxies," Leo pointed out.

"Wait, wait, wait, I changed history. So how come he has a fan club and I don't?" Wes asked.

"Hey, I saved two worlds and a galaxy. What about that?" Andros asked.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, did I ever tell you guys about the time I got baked into a giant pizza?" T. J. asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," they replied.

Carter looked over at Andros as the Red Space Ranger went towards the Megaship. "Hey, Andros, where are you heading?" Carter asked. Andros turned back and looked at the Red Lightspeed Ranger.

"I have my duty as the ambassador of my planet and I have a lovely wife to go home to," Andros replied.

The Red Rangers watched as Andros got onto the Megaship and went back to KO-35. "Now that's a dedicated Ranger," T. J. told Cole as he got into his car.

**(KO-35)**

Andros landed the Megaship and saw that it was close to midnight on his planet. He nodded to the soldiers that were there to guard the ship as he went back to his house.

Andros quietly entered his house and smiled to see that nothing had changed since he left two years ago. A smile came across his face as he thought about hold Ashley in his arms again. He quietly made his way up to his and Ashley's room and opened the bedroom door. He found his lovely wife fast asleep with her back turned to him. Andros quietly closed the door and kissed the side of her head.

Ashley opened her eyes when she felt someone kissing the side of her head. She looked over her shoulder and she gasped to see Andros standing there. "Andros!" She gasped. Andros smiled as he embraced her.

"I'm home," he murmured.

Ashley hugged him tight with tears falling down her face. "You're home, you're finally home," she whispered.

"I'm here and I don't plan on going anywhere for a long time," he assured her.

Andros removed his boots and didn't even bother changing once Ashley kissed him. Ashley reached up and removed his jacket with his shirt not so far behind. Andros leaned down and kissed her while undoing the buttons on her pajama shirt. Ashley laughed as she pulled back. "We missed this didn't we?" She asked.

"You have no idea," he replied.

Andros leaned down and kissed her again.

The next morning, for the first time in two years, Andros woke up relaxed. He looked over, expecting to see Ashley asleep next to him only to find an empty space beside him. He got out of bed, pulled on his pants, and went out onto the balcony.

Ashley was sitting out on the balcony looking out at the city when she felt Andros wrap his arms around her. "Morning," he murmured.

"Morning," she answered.

Andros sat on the chaise by the railing. Ashley walked over and sat in front of him. Andros wrapped his arms around her and Ashley curled up in front of him as they watched the sun rise. "So beautiful," she murmured. Andros kissed the top of her head with a sigh.

"But you're more beautiful," he answered.

Andros ran his hand up and down her arm as they sat in silence. "Andros, I've been thinking," she started.

"Uh-oh," Andros mumbled.

"Nothing bad, I promise," she assured him.

Andros pulled her up so she was facing him. "I was thinking that maybe it's time that we try for a baby," she informed. Andros was surprised at what she said.

"Kids?" He asked.

"Yeah, why not?" She asked.

"Well…I'm not objecting to it. It would be nice to have a baby," he agreed.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm not sure if I'll be a good father after all I've done."

"Andros…don't get started on your past again."

"I'm scared, Ashley. Trying to have a baby and when we do have a baby. It scares me."

Ashley touched his face and traced the scar on his eye again. "Andros, you're going to be a great dad, I know you will," she assured him. Andros sighed as he held onto her hand with their wedding bands touching.

"Okay, let's do it," he answered.

"Yeah?" Ashley asked with a smile.

"Yeah."

Ashley laughed as she kissed him and then she shrieked when he picked her up. "Andros! What are you doing?" She asked.

"We should get started shouldn't we?" He asked.

Ashley laughed as Andros carried her back into the house.


	24. Never Give Up Hope

Chapter 24: Never Give Up Hope

Ashley sighed as she sat in the bathroom. Her heart was breaking all over again when the test came out negative. She and Andros were married for two years and they were trying to have kids for months. Every single week she'll get another pregnancy test and it always came out negative. Ashley wiped her tears away and stood up. She still had a husband out in their bedroom waiting.

Andros looked up when Ashley came out of the bathroom. "Well?" He asked. His heart sank when Ashley almost burst into tears.

"Negative…again," she replied.

Andros sighed as he pulled his wife into his arms. "Everything's going to be okay, Ashley," he assured her. Ashley shook her head and pulled back.

"Andros, we've been trying for months and still nothing. I don't understand it," she told him.

She sat down on the bed and Andros held onto her hand. "The doctor told us we're both okay. But what if he's wrong? What if it's me?" She asked. Andros got off the bed and kneeled down in front of her.

"Ashley, we had two doctors check us and they both told us that we're okay. It'll just take time, okay?" He reassured her.

"It shouldn't be taking us this long to have a baby."

"Things like this take time."

Ashley stood up and wrapped her arms around herself. "What if our powers are affecting it? What if our time as Rangers is preventing us from having children?" She asked. Andros stood up.

"Ashley, our powers couldn't be affecting this," he insisted.

"Then what is it, Andros? Why can't I get pregnant? For months we've tried for this and yet I can't give you a baby."

Ashley then grabbed her jacket. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Out," she replied.

Then she closed the door.

Ashley found herself in the park and sat under a tree. She pulled her knees up to her chest and she started to cry. Andros gave her everything she ever wanted, but she can't even give him a child. She buried her head in her knees and cried.

Andros came out of the house and went searching for his wife. He found her in the park and walked over to her. "Ashley," he called. Ashley lifted her head and it broke his heart to see the tears. "Oh, Ashley," he murmured. He kneeled in front of her and wiped her tears away.

"You've given me everything, Andros. I can't even give you an heir," she told him.

Andros touched her face. "Have you truly given up hope?" He asked. Ashley looked at him with a tears streaked face.

"How am I suppose to hope for it if we've tried for so long?" She asked.

Andros placed a kiss on her forehead. "Please don't give up hope, Ash, please," he whispered.

**(Three Weeks Later)**

Ashley came back from the doctor and sat down. "What did he say?" He asked. Andros came back from his appointment an hour ago and everything was okay with him.

"He says I'm fertile," she replied.

Andros stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders and started rubbing her arms. "I don't understand it, Andros. If we're both okay and able to have kids, then why is it so hard?" She asked. Andros sighed as he hugged her.

"I don't know, Ashley, I really don't know," he replied.

Ashley buried her head in his shoulder and let out a sigh. "All we can do is hope that it will happen," he added. Andros pulled back slightly and looked at her.

"Andros…..maybe we're just not blessed to have kids," she stated.

She pulled out of his arms and sat on the bed. Andros walked over and kneeled in front of her. "Ashley, I don't care what it takes, but we will have children. I promise you that we will. Just hang in a little longer, okay?" He asked.

"Andros, how much longer do I have to wait? How many negative pregnancy tests should I look at before I see a positive?" She asked.

"I don't know."

"I'm tired of waiting."

Andros then held her hand. "I know that this won't really help, but it will happen we just have to be patient," he told her.

"I'm just tired of getting hurt over this," she stated.

Andros stood up and sat next to her. "Everything's going to be okay, Ashley, I promise you that," he assured her. Ashley reached over and held his hand as she thought about it.

"You could be right," she agreed.

Andros sighed as he held her. "I love you…and if we can't have kids…I'd never blame you, Ashley, never," he murmured. Ashley closed her eyes as exhaustion started to take over. Andros could tell that she was tired and he had her lie down.

"Please stay with me," she murmured.

Andros lied down next to her and wrapped his arms around her as they both fell asleep.

**(Two Days Later)**

Ashley sighed as she went up to Karone and Zhane's house and smiled to see Karone chasing her and Zhane's year-old son, Zaid, around the front yard. "Karone," she called. Karone looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Ash," she greeted.

Ashley smiled as she hugged Karone. "How are you doing?" Karone asked. Ashley sighed as she pulled back.

"Not so good, can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Sure," Karone replied.

Karone picked Zaid up and they went inside.

Karone had Zaid go play up in his room while she and Ashley talked. "You and Zhane had Zaid in only a few months of your marriage. How did you do it? Andros and I have been married for two years and we've been trying for what seems like forever. And yet I can't seem to get pregnant. The doctors say we're okay, but it just won't happen," Ashley explained. Karone reached over and patted Ashley's shoulder as if to calm her down.

"Well, for one thing, you shouldn't be comparing Zhane and me to yours and Andros's sex life. It'll happen when it'll there's no magic that can make the process work faster," Karone explained.

Ashley nodded her head slowly. That was exactly what Andros told her a couple of nights ago. Karone smiled as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just give it time, Ash. It'll happen," she assured her. Ashley sighed and nodded her head again.

That night, Ashley was sitting at home out on the patio when she heard Andros come in. "Ashley," Andros called.

"I'm out here," Ashley answered.

Andros walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," she answered.

Andros looked at her confused. "_She must have forgotten after this whole baby thing_," he

pondered. Andros then sat beside her and held her hand. "Ashley, do you remember what today is?" He asked. Ashley thought about it and her eyes widened. Andros smiled at her and placed a box on the table. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ashley," he told her. Ashley smiled as she held the box up. She totally forgot and it surprised her that Andros remembered. "I know we don't celebrate your Earth traditions, but I think it's fitting that we do," he told her.

"That's sweet, Andros, but I didn't get you anything," she told him.

"Sure you did," he assured her.

"What did I give you?"

"Your heart."

Ashley smiled as she opened the box. Inside she found a ring sitting inside the box. "Andros," she whispered.

The ring was 14k yellow gold genuine Rhodolite garnet ring. The red ruby in the middle was shaped as a heart.

Andros smiled as he took the ring and placed it onto her right ring finger. "It's beautiful," she told him.

"Not as beautiful as you. Look at the engraving," he told her.

Ashley looked at the band on the ring and tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at the engraving. "Always be in my Heart" was written across the ring. "Andros…" she trailed off. Andros smiled as he leaned over and kissed her. Ashley kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then Andros picked her up and carried her into the house and up into their room.

**Author's Note: I wrote this on Valentine's Day, I hope you guys like it. Please review**


	25. Epilogue: A Happy Ending

Epilogue: A Happy Ending

Andros sighed as he sat in the park by himself. He had a lot on his mind and he wasn't planning on dumping all his thoughts on his wife. He hated it when he did that, he didn't find it fair that he would spill all his thoughts out on her when she already had too many things on her mind. As Andros sat in the park, his mind went back on what happened during the past few years. After his mission with all the Red Rangers, Andros handed in his morpher for good. Ashley was relieved the day Andros told her that he was done being a Ranger. "ANDROS!" A voice called. Andros looked over his shoulder and saw Karone running towards him.

"Karone, what's going on?" He asked.

"It's Ashley…she's gone into labor," she replied.

"Where is she?"

"Zhane just brought her into the hospital."

Karone watched as Andros ran as fast as he could towards the hospital without having Karone tell him another thing.

Ashley was waiting in the hospital when Andros arrived. Ashley looked at him confused while trying not to laugh. "Baby, what happened? You sound like you ran a thousand miles," she laughed.

"I…just ran…all the way….from the…park," Andros panted.

Ashley giggled as she touched his face. "You made it," she murmured. Andros held onto her hand and kissed the top of it.

"I told you I'd make it," he answered.

Ashley smiled as she kissed Andros before feeling a contraction hit. "Andros," she whimpered. Andros held onto her hand.

"I'm right here, Ash, right here," he whispered.

Andros kissed the top of Ashley's head.

**(Hours Later)**

"And we have a boy," the doctor announced. Ashley let out a small laugh before Andros held their son in his arms. Ashley reached up and touched the baby's arm.

"Alejandro," she whispered.

Ashely then sat up crying out in pain. "Come on, Astera," the doctor coached. Andros still had a hard time getting used to the fact that everyone on KO-35 called her Astera. "The head's crowning," the doctor announced. Andros handed the boy over to a nurse while holding onto Ashley's hand.

"ANDROS!" Ashley screamed.

"You're doing great, Astera, just one more push," the doctor informed.

"You can do it, Ashley," Andros whispered.

Ashley held onto Andros's hand as tight as she could and screamed until she heard her second baby's scream. "It's a girl," Andros whispered. Ashley sat up with Andros's help and she took their daughter into her arms.

"Aiko," she whispered.

Andros smiled as he took Alejandro into his arms and sat beside his wife looking at Aiko. They had both agreed that Ashley would name their twins after her father and her sister if they were a boy and girl. Ashley looked at her twins with tears threatening to fall down her face. Andros smiled at her and kissed a stray tear away. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," she answered.

**(End Flashback)**

Andros smiled at all those memories and despised the memories that had him hurt himself and the woman he loved. "PAPA!" A voice called. Andros looked over his shoulder and smiled when his daughter ran up to him.

She had chin-length light brown hair, brown eyes, she was wearing black boots, silver pants, a yellow shirt, her hair was pull back in a small half-ponytail and she had flowers in the ponytail part. Around her neck was the necklace Andros gave Ashley on her birthday, seven years ago.

Andros chuckled as he scooped his daughter up in his arms and kissed her cheek. "Papa, guess what," she giggled.

"What?" Andros asked.

"I drew a picture today."

"You did, what did you draw?"

"I drew a picture of a pretty flower."

"Did mommy like it?"

"Yeah."

Andros smiled as he lifted her high enough that she was sitting on his left shoulder and she was reaching towards the flowers on the trees. "I can reach so high, daddy," she giggled.

"You sure can," Andros answered.

"I'm going to be the Queen of KO-35."

Andros smiled up at his daughter. "You'll be the queen, Aiko, you'll be the queen," he murmured. Aiko took a flower off a tree and placed it behind her ear.

Ashley was watching as Zaid and Alejandro were playing telekinesis ball together. She looked up when Andros and Aiko came back. "Where did you go?" She asked.

"By the lake, I had a lot on my mind," Andros replied.

He placed Aiko on the ground and smiled to see Zhane and Karone asleep under a tree with their daughter, Kalila, asleep between them. Aiko went to play with Zaid and Alejandro, while Andros sat beside his wife. "How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm doing fine," she replied.

Andros smiled as he kissed her and then a whimpering could be heard beside Ashley. "She's up," Ashley murmured. She reached into the little carrier beside her and picked a baby up out of the carrier. "Hi, Alena, did you have a nice nap?" She asked. Andros smiled as he looked at his three-month-old daughter. Alena opened her eyes and reached out towards Andros. "Do you want your daddy? Here, Andros," Ashley told him. She placed the baby into Andros's arms and Andros looked at his daughter.

"Hi, Alena. You know who I am, don't you? I'm your daddy," he murmured.

Andros stood up from the ground with Alena securely in his arms and Ashley watched as her husband walked towards the lake again.

Andros stood out by the lake and smiled as the sun hit the water. "Look it, Alena, you've been born in a great world. You'll learn to do so many things. You'll do so many things and you'll be great at anything. Your mommy and I will be right beside you whenever you need us," Andros explained. He looked down at his daughter to see her reaching up to touch his face. Andros smiled as he kissed her forehead and her tiny hand touched the scar over his eye.

"And she's going to break a lot of hearts doing it," Ashley commented.

Andros smiled at his wife and wrapped his free arm around her waist while handing her Alena. "After all we've been through, you still love me, why?" He asked.

"Andros, we went through this before," Ashley groaned.

"Just tell me again," Andros insisted.

Ashley let out a sigh and looked up at him. "After all we've been through and I still love you, because you're the best thing that ever happened to me. Look, Andros, you gave me anything I've ever wanted. A great home, three great kids, and your heart," she replied. Andros smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Good, then my heart is yours," he told her.

Ashley smiled as she kissed him before placing her head on his shoulder looking out at the sunset with the baby still securely in her arms. Andros wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter and closed his eyes. This was more than he could ever ask for. "My heart is yours," he whispered. And that's how it would be forever.

**Author's Note: It's all over :sobs: I'll be okay. This was one of my favorite stories and I thank all of you who supported the story. Thank you all so much. If you guys have any ideas for more A/A, I'll be happy to have them. Until then…catch ya on the flip side everybody.**


End file.
